What These Eyes Cannot See
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: The scouts have chosen a new leader exculding Serena from the group. After a strange dream Serena and Darien find they can hear eachother's thoughts. Then one night Serena is captured by a negaverse yoma and dragged into the negaverse. SereDar COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Restlessness

Hello everyone! Some of you might be readers from my other stories if you are I thank you all. If you aren't then please check out my other story when you have the time, it's titled **_My Beloved Pirate_**. I'm working on both fan fictions at the same time so hopefully I can take on the workload. I'll try to keep at it for both. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1: Restlessness**

Serena stumbled into the arcade, and almost tripped over her feet as she walked over and flopped upon a stool. She was more tired than usual which was quite a feat. Things had gotten very busy these past few weeks and Serenity was now running on a almost-barley-any-sleep-schedule. Yes, her day of waking up for, fighting yomas, and trying to get all of her work done had just been added upon. With exams at school she now had to get up for school and try to be on time, having detention, get to the scout meetings, go home and try to get some work done, go out for the daily yoma fights (now there were sometimes two yoma fights a night), and then return home to cram for exams and try finish the work that she hadn't finished before. She had for the past week been running a 23 hour day. So basically life sucked for Serena right now.

So she leaned her head on her arms and stared sightlessly at the wall in front of her. Her eyes felt gritty and puffy form the lack of sleep. But there was no room to take care of that now, she would soon have to rush off to the scout meeting at Raye's. Her body was officially running on auto pilot, going through the motions of her day. She knew that if she didn't keep moving she would crash and burn, and then it would be even harder to get back up again. The only thing she could do was try to get through it and everything else.

The arcade bell let out a merry jingle as another customer walk in. Tall, dark, and handsome is what people mostly thought when they caught a glimpse of Darien Shields. He was every girl's fantasy with dark hair and deep blue eyes that were sinfully sexy; and with his many accomplishments guys couldn't help but admire him. Darien always retained and interior and exterior image of an emotionless cool, which sucked for any girl that wanted to get close to him Darien, always held people at length and never let anyone get close enough to even try to get under his skin.

He walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool close to Serena's. Serena was Darien's daily prey you could say, as she was subjecting to his endless teasing and insults every day. Expecting a reaction as usual Darien just waited for it to come. When it didn't and Serena kept staring at the wall giving no response at all Darien was about to start off the argument wondering what it would consist of today. But he paused as he took in Serena's appearance.

Serena's buns were askew, some hair falling out of them and the buns themselves drooping. There were dark smudges under her eyes indicating a serious lack of sleep, and her shoulders slumped forward in fatigue. Her usual bubbly, bouncy attitude was no where in sight; in fact her attitude seemed more akin to a zombie. The happiness that lit up her eyes was gone and they were dulled to a deeper blue gazing unwaveringly at the wall.

"What have you been doing to yourself Meatball Head, you look horrible," he said tossing out her most hated nickname hoping to get some response. Though today there was some truth to his words, Serena did look horrible, like death warmed over.

"Cut her some slack Dar," Andrew said coming up form behind the counter. He casted a sympathetic glace at Serena and asked, "Are feeling okay Serena?"

He received no response and Serena kept staring at the wall acknowledging nether of them. Darien and Andrew both star fixedly at the same spot of the wall she was staring trying to figure out what held the girl's attention. Coming up with nothing they turned back to her.

"Serena?" Andrew said again waving a hand in front of her face. Darien tried as well but they both still received nothing. Darien sat back in his chair and said, "Wow, I thought it was just a myth that people could fall asleep with their eyes open."

Darien soon grew tired of being ignored and grabbed one of her pigtails giving it a yank. Serena was so startled she shot up out of her seat, but ended up getting her legs tangled. She fell to the floor in a heap and gave a moan as she landed on her but. She sifted so she rub her some bum and gave another moan as she encountered a bruise on her hip.

Darien was staring down at her with a look of astonishment on his face, "Jesus Meatball Head I wouldn't have imagined you were that uncoordinated."

"Shut-up Darien you baka," she said dragging herself back up to her seat. But it sounded more like a whine than her usual firm insulting voice she used with Darien. This time she rested her head on her folded hairs hiding her face from their view.

Andrew leaned forward and repeated his earlier question, "Are you feeling okay Serena?"

This time Serena opened one eye not bothering to lift the other one, she stared at him for so long Andrew being to fidget under her one-eyed gaze. She closed it and said wearily, "I'd feel better if I weren't seeing two of you Andrew."

"What the hell have you been putting yourself through?" Darien said with a note of alarm in his voice. Andrew sent him a look at his bad use of words, but looked back at Serena waiting for her response.

All they got was a bunch of grumbled words that she muttered into her arms that they both had to lean closer to her to catch. "School. Meeting. Homework. Fighting. Studying. No. Sleep." Is what it sounded like.

Darien raised a questioning eyebrow at Andrew then looked back at the motionless Serena. It was obvious the young blonde was running herself on a no sleep schedule. Always the compassionate one Andrew offered, "Serena if you want you can sleep for a little in the back room."

Serena raised her eye again at the sound of his voice but promptly shut it and began massaging her temples as if she had a headache, "If you would hold still I could understand what you're saying."

Andrew's expression grew alarmed, it was obvious Serena was seeing double or form her point of view the world was spinning. "Darien can you take her in the back please?" Andrew asked expecting to receive some sort of argument from his best friend.

Instead Darien just reached over and took Serena's shoulders pulling her to her feet. Keeping an arm about her shoulders he led her to the back room. She was swaying slightly on her feet like she was about to fall over.

He managed to get her onto he couch before she completely collapsed. He turned around to retrieve a nearby blanket and when he was tucking it around her he saw she was already asleep. An unexpected smile broke out on his face, "Sweet Dreams Meatball Head." He turned off the lights in the room and gently closed the door behind him.

A couple of hours later Serena emerged form the back room yawning and rubbing the sleep form her eyes, looking somewhat better. She sat down at the stool again and Andrew came up to her and asked, "How many of me do you see Serena?"

"One," she replied, Andrew sighed in relief and said," I'm sure you're feeling more up to a milkshake now."

His remark received a small smile, "Definitely."

"Are you feeling better Serena?" Darien asked. Serena gave a small jump; she hadn't noticed him sitting in the corner.

"I-I'm fine Darien." She said not missing the fact that he had used her real name. The kindness and caring in his voice threw her slightly off kilter.

"Good, you had us worried for a second there."

_Darien worried, about me?_ Something inside of her melted at the thought and she smiled. Darien returned it, "Wow a smile, I must be getting somewhere."

A little blush crossed Serena's face but it was dashed as she glimpsed at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Oh my God I'm late! The girl's are going to kill me!" she shrieked. She dashed out of the arcade at super speed on her way to Raye's. Leaving Darien and Andrew without another word.

She ran as fast as she could to Raye's which was a good distance away. When she finally reached the top of the step she paused to take a few deep breaths then continued through the shrine.

"I'm really sorry I'm late guys." She said walking into Raye's room. She stopped in the doorway and everyone else turned to look at her. The air in the room went thick with tension, and Serena could feel the weight of her disappointment and disapproval.

"What's your excuse this time Serena?" Raye asked her voice telling Serena she already expected her answer.

"I-I fell asleep at the arcade," Serena said hoping that the girl's would understand, they knew she'd been having a hard time lately.

Raye snorts and gives a laugh, "Figures, that's the typical Serena excuse."

Serena is slightly taken aback my Raye tone of voice, but Mina interrupted her thoughts, "Sit down Serena." Serena sat down cautiously not sure that she was going to like what she was about to hear.

"We've decided that you can no longer be our leader." Ami said. Serena went completely numb in her mind, shocked, barley comprehending what Ami said.

"W-What?"

"You're not fit to be leader; we need someone who will actually **lead** us. All you do is sleep, eat, and klutz out." Raye said her eyes flashing fire at Serena.

"We've already decided on someone else." Lita said not looking at her friend. Serena is totally speechless never had she imagined that she would be in a situation like this, with her own best friends for that matter. She somehow found her voice to ask her next question.

"D-Do you want me to leave the scouts."

"Of course we can't kick you out. Sadly, you're the only one who can destroy the yomas." Raye said.

"Alright then. I can see you've made up your minds. Who will be replacing me?" Serena asked quietly.

"I will," Raye said proudly her eyes daring for Serena to defy her. Serena didn't say anything for a moment then rose.

"Ok I'll guess I'll be going home now." She said quietly not looking at any of them and they weren't looking at her except for Raye.

"You might as well it's not as if you do anything useful at these meetings anyway." Raye said turning her back on her as if dismissing her.

Serena waited for one of her friends to denied it, but none of them spoke up for her. Serena felt tears prickle in her eyes, but she held them back as she walked out the door.

Serena walked slowly down the steps of the shrine kind of in her own numb world. Her mind kept replaying the scene over and over again in her head, and she still couldn't quite believe it. What use was she now, eyes she could defeat the yomas, but they'd basically striped her of her use. She was a useless blond as Raye had called her so many times.

When Serena finally looked at her surroundings she found herself in the park. She slumped down into a nearby park bench. What had happened to them? They'd been such good friends, but now there would forever be a barrier between them. She would never be a good enough scout. She would never be able to live up to their expectations, and never be able to keep up with them. She would just be there in the background, always a little bit separate form the group. She'd been excluded, by her best friends.

The tears she'd been holding back spilled over the rims of her eyes. She pressed her face into her knees to quiet the sobs that welled up in her throat. She was the crybaby, the one that was over emotional. Was everything that everyone said about her true?

Tears poured down her face, but soaked into her skirt. It was just too much, it was all too much. She couldn't handle this right now, it was just adding to all of the tension that had been building up all week. Serena was just having an emotional overload.

Darien sighed as he walked the sidewalk going through the park. There had been no sigh of Serena for the rest of the day, he really hoped that she would go home and get some real sleep. He was worried about her and that was new for him, Darien rarely cared about anyone. But he had this strange urge to put a smile back on her face, and to make her eyes light up with happiness again. Though he was hard pressed to do that since they'd declared each other their arch enemies.

He was walking past the lake when he saw a huddled figure on one of the benches. As he walked closer he noticed the familiar falls of blonde hair, and the high school uniform. His Meatball Head was crying.

His heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vise, why was she crying? Without making a sound he sat down next to her and pulled her trembling form under his shoulder. She looked up from her knees, her red rimmed eyes with tear streaks on her face were too much for Darien to bear. This girl should never cry, who would hurt her so badly.

He pulled her closer to him and without a word she buried her face against his chest sobbing out loud. Darien felt an immense rage build in him as he heard her cry her heart out. Whoever made her cry would pay dearly tears should never have been a part of Serena's life. This girl was made for love and sunshine, sadness should've been kept far away from her. Her small body was shaking with her sobs and she just clung to him. He held her with never ending patience whispering soft words into her hair.

After her sobs started to recede she just sat there against him, not wanting to move. She snuggled closer to the waves of warmth that were pouring from his body warming her smaller one. He smelled like roses and the scent was intoxicating. Without realizing it Serena began to relax against his body going boneless against him. She felt safe and protected, within his arms she knew that nothing could ever happen to her.

She notice how completely exhausted her body was, she wasn't even sure she could make it how. What Darien had said early was true, what the ell had she been ding to herself? She wasn't cut out for a no-sleep-schedule. It finally hit her that it was **Darien** that was holding her. It was **Darien** that was comforting her, and trying to dry her tears. The cool aloof Darien was showing her such kindness and sincerity that she felt like crying all over again. The night her best friends isolated her, her arch enemy was there with her.

"Thank you Darien." She said softly, meaning it with every bone in her body. When she looked up and let Darien's eyes he just smiled and said, "No problem Meatball Head."

She didn't react to the nickname like she normally did. In this situation it seemed more like a cherished pet name that Darien had given her. Darien was loathed to let her go, but he let her ease away form him and wipe the tears form her cheeks. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to her. When she tried to hand it back he just said, "Keep it Serena."

She nodded then slipped it a pocket in her skirt, and was about to thank him again, but he got in the first word.

"What made you cry Serena?"

"I just had a fight with the girls, it went farther than I thought it would go, and I'm not sure if we'll be hanging out that much anymore."

Darien frowned; Serena and the girls were closer than he'd seen any friends. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but if it's made Serena cry it must have been something big.

"Is what everyone says about me true?" Serena asked her voice tearing up again.

"What things Meatball Head" he asked concerned.

"You know the usual. That I'm a klutzy, clumsy, blond that doesn't even know how to spell her own name. I eat too much junk food and I'm annoying and useless."

Serena sat there wringing her hands on her lap waiting for his answer that came sooner than she expected. _Is that what he friends had done? Made her feel so insecure about herself?_ Darien thought. His anger toward her so called friends was building by the minuet; they were no friends of hers if they'd said all that stuff about her to her face and actually meant it.

"Serena, how could you think any of that stuff was true? You're a caring compassionate girl, who is full of such love you shine from the inside and out. You may have your faults, but everyone had them, and most people have worse faults than being a little clumsy."

Serena stared at him astonished; Darien himself looked a little taken aback by what he said. He'd said it with such a sureness and purity of tone that Serena had to believe him. And she felt almost instantly better; at least she had one friend who would be there for her. And he had come to her in her darkest hour.

"We are, um, friends now right Darien?"

"Of course we are Serena." He said smiling at her, and unlike most of his smiles this one actually reached up to his eyes. Serena found that she like that smile better than all the rest she'd seen.

"It's getting late Serena, how about I walk you home?" he said glancing down at his watch.

Serena smiled and said, "Sure"

As the both stood and began to walk side-by-side Serena kept inching closer and closer to his warmth. And before she knew it she was reaching for his hand, and he entwined their fingers together. His hand was so large it seemed to engulf hers, but like in his arms Serena felt safe.

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk to her house; instead they just walked in companionable silence. Each taking comfort in the other's presence and Darien decide that he was going to get much closer to Serena over the next couple days. When they reached her door he reached down and gave her a light kiss on her cheek that had Serena blushing.

He just smiled again and said, "Try to feel better Meatball Head, and actually get some sleep."

"Ok" was all she could say. She thanked him again then turned and walked into her house. She leaned back against the door and gave a small sigh. She crept back up to her room and did exactly what Darien said. She promptly fell asleep.

She had the strangest dream; she was walking in a place surrounded by fog. She could barley see two feet in front of her. But she kept on walking forward and she soon saw something large in the distance. She kept walking towards it compelled by something she could explain and she soon stood before a dark building that looked like a palace.

"Tuxedo Mask please find the crystal for me." Came a beautiful voice. Serena had never heard a more melodious or pure voice before. Se looked close and saw a figure of a women standing on the balcony with flowing hair behind her. Below the balcony stood Tuxedo Mask looking up at her.

"You need to tell me more about it; I haven't been able to locate any leads." He said. The mysterious figure only repeated what she said again and soon the very castle faded form sight.

Serena's mind wasn't working properly; she was alarmed at all by Tuxedo Mask's appearance or the women's disappearance. Instead she just walked slowly forward her light foot steps sounding loudly in the silence.

Tuxedo Mask must've heard because he turned and looked at her. "Serena?" he gasped. He walked forward to meet her taking off his mask and top hat. And Darien Shields stood before her in a Tuxedo and she still felt no shock or surprise. Her mind felt as foggy as the haze around them. Darien was the only one who seemed totally surprised by her appearance in this place. Serena only walked forward until they were almost touching; she reached up her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Hold me Darien," she whispered softly and Darien's arms immediately came up around her. She felt warm again, and safe, the scent of rose surrounding her. She rose on the tips of her toes his warm breath caressing her cheeks.

"Kiss me Darien, "she whispered even more softly than the last and his dark head closed the distance between them and their lips met. Something inside both of them clicked and snapped into place. They felt merged, as one, and before they could even continue the kiss past a pressing of lips they were both torn away form each other.

Serena felt as if she was falling and falling, her only thought to get back to Darien. But a wave of drowsiness over took her sensing, and as she felt her bed beneath her back then she was asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

Hello again! Here's the second chapter to my story, I hope you guys like it  Please review my story if you have time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Revealed**

Serena woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she had woken up before her alarm. She stood up from her bed yawning, _what an odd dream,_ she thought. She wandered about getting ready for school, when she stepped into the shower the events of yesterday came crashing back to her. She turned her face into the spray of warm water trying to wash away her unwanted tears. But along with the memories of her friends rejection came the memories of Darien's comfort. That put a smile back on her face, remembering how kind he'd acted.

Turning over the dream in her mind it was when she was getting ready for school she suddenly remembered.

"Oh my God! Darien's Tuxedo Mask!" she shirked both of her hands coming up to cover her mouth. She didn't stop to question that the dream was in fact just a dream, it'd been so real and vivid Serena didn't doubt that it was true. She blushed a bright red remembering how she'd kissed him; correction had **told **him to kiss her. But inside she melted again and got a dreamy stare in her yes, _whoa I kissed Tuxedo Mask,_ she thought giddily.

She paused in grabbing her school bag realizing she now knew Darien's secret identity. He must've thought it was a dream to have reveled his civilian form so readily. _I'll have to tell him who I am, it's only fair._ With that thought she set out for school for the fist time in a while she was early.

Darien woke up similar to Serena with his first thought being what a weird dream he had. It'd started off like his normal dreams about the Princess and the crystal, then out of no where Serena had appeared. She came walking out of the fog with a dreamy gaze in her eyes. They'd kissed then he'd immediately woken up.

He was going about making his breakfast when a voice shrieked, _Oh my god! Darien's Tuxedo Mask!_ He whirled around looking for whoever had spoken, but found no one in his apartment but him. He then realized the voice had come from inside his head, and the voice sounded strangely like Serena's.

_I'll have to tell him who I am, it's only fair, _came the next thought. Now Darien wasn't stupid and kept a pretty open mind about everything. Even though the possibility that he and Serena had somehow connected in an inexplicable way and could now hear each other's thoughts seemed impossible, he was willing to consider it. Why else would he be hearing Meatball Head's voice in his head.

He sighed not knowing if he really wanted to know what was going on in Serena's head, but he was stuck for now. And so was she for that matter, she might have not noticed yet, but he would bring it to her attention the next time he saw her. This they couldn't ignore, and they definitely couldn't ignore that Serena now knew he was Tuxedo Mask; just like in the dream.

They finally ran into each other after school almost to the arcade. Serena came barreling around the corner and ran smack dab into a familiar chest. About to fall on her but Darien wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her flush against him to keep her from falling.

She let out a squeak and said, "Hi, Darien."

"We have a problem Meatball Head." He said looking down at her, she'd expected him to put her down, but he retained his hold on her; like last night he was loathed to let her go. All of the sensations from last night and the dream came rushing back to them and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes.

"We do?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do," he sighed. "C'mon we'll talk about this at the arcade."

He set her down and took her hand in his tugging her along in the direction of the arcade. Soon walking through the automatic doors they walked past everything toward the back room.

"Andrew we're using the back room." Darien called over his shoulder. His friend gave him a perplexed and confused look before replying, "O-ok."

Darien shut the door behind them leaving them alone in the room. Serena turned to him and asked, "What's wrong Darien?"

"The problem is Meatball Head-" _that I can hear your thoughts._ He'd thought out the last part testing to see if Serena would receive it. She did, but she thought he'd spoken that part aloud to.

"No, you can't if there is one thing you can't do Darien, its read my mind." Serena said a small laugh in her voice.

"Think of a number," he said.

"Ok"

"I said one number you keep switching them."

"I am not!" she said indignantly. "Fine I'm thinking of one number."

"111"

"Ah! Lucky guess." She scoffed.

_I can read your mind Serena weather you like it or not, and you can read mine as well,_ he sent the thought straight to her and by the shocked look on her face she'd finally noticed he hadn't spoken aloud.

"How did you do that! How did you get inside my head!" she said grabbing some of her hair in her hands. He was right, he hadn't spoken at all yet she'd heard him loud and clear in her head.

"Because, something happened last night. Something that neither you or I can explain, but whatever it was we can now hear each other's thoughts as clear as if we were talking aloud. If you send a thought to me I'll be able to hear it." He said calmly afraid she might get a little hysterical. Instead she sighed then crunched her eyes shut in concentration, the look on her face was so cute he almost missed the thought she sent.

_Like this?_ She inquired.

"Yes, exactly like that." He said with a smile.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"We can't really do anything about since we have no idea how it happened. We'll just have to learn to live with it for now. I'm pretty sure there is some way that we can block thoughts that we don't want each other to hear."

"I'm pretty sure I can live with this, but can we practice blocking thoughts?"

"Sure we'll practice everyday in the park; we can experiment with distance and stuff like that."

"That would be really awesome Darien; you're really awesome Darien." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for the compliment Meatball Head."

"Now there's only one fore more thing we need to talk about."

"What?" Serena asked.

"The fact that you know I'm Tuxedo Mask." He said

"W-What? um I don't know anything Darien. Of course I had a dream last night about you being Tuxedo Mask, but that was just a dream. Even thought it felt so very real and life like it's just totally not possible." She babbling on not missing the fact that Darien had stepped closer.

Darien reached inside his green jacket and pulled out a single red rose, and with a flash of light before her stood the infamous Tuxedo mask. Serena let out a squeak of surprise, and her eyes grew wide and she stared at him unabashed.

"Wow," she said. _The man who'd filled her every night fantasy was standing right in front of her, and he was her civilian arch-enemy._

Darien gave a slow and sexy smile, which sent shivers up and down her spine. It was an all knowing arrogant smile and it started to annoy her.

"What?" she asked thinking she might have a smudge of dirt on her face.

"I can read your mind Meatball Head."

Serena's face went bright red, and she took a few steps back to put some distance between them. She tried to put on her best scowl then said, "OK, maybe this whole mind reading thing might be a little annoying, and wipe that smirk off your face. I DO NOT have fantasies a bout you. I was merely trying to boost your self esteem."

Darien laughed which was something Serena had never heard before. It was full of such pure happiness that Serena couldn't help but smile as well, Darien should laugh more often. With a thought he was once again standing before her as Darien Shields, with his laughter still sparkling in his eyes he looked more handsome than usual.

"C'mon Meatball Head. We'll get you one of those milkshake you like so much."

Serena let out a squeal of delight, but then looked suspicious, "You're buying?"

"Yes, I'll be Serena."

She let out another squeal then grabbed his hand and dashed back into the arcade dragging him over to a booth and promptly ordering. Soon Serena was sucking milkshake contently through a straw without another care in the world. Darien just sat across her watching her nibbling on his burger and fries which Serena was also helping herself to. His eyes couldn't help but stray to the soft pink lips that were wrapped around the straw creating suckling noises every few seconds. Darien sifted uncomfortably for a moment _imaging those lips suckling on his bottom lip or wrapped around his-_

Serena turned away blushing seriously not looking at him, Darien realized he'd been broad casting that thought much too loudly.

"Sorry about that Serena."

"Serena gave a tight nod, but continued to look out the window. Yes, he was a guy and all, but she'd never thought that Darien would think about her like that. The fact that Darien might be attracted to her made her feel strangely please with herself, she could definitely live with being the source of Darien's constant attention.

Her smile abruptly faded from her mouth and she slumped down in her seat trying to hide beneath the table. Darien gave her a perplexed look then leaned under the table to look at her.

"What's wrong Serena?" he asked concerned evident in his voice.

"Oh, it's nothing Darien, but… it's the girls they're coming in the arcade. Well, they haven't spoken to me all day." She said biting her lower lip in worry. She saw Darien's expression turned to a fierce anger, but it quickly left probably as not to alarm her. _After what they did to you Serena they don't deserve to be your friends._ Serena took a swift intake of breath tears clogging her throat, but she held them back.

"Its alright Serena, the arcade was yours first anyway."

Serena bit her lip again then came out from under the table to sit again. She wasn't relaxed of course in fact she looked like a frighten rabbit about to bolt any second. Darien laid a hand over hers, it was only then she noticed it was shaking.

"It'll be okay Serena, I'll order you another milkshake." He said playfully. He got a small from her and he hailed Andrew over.

"Want another one Serena?" he asked noting the nervous look about her.

"Yes, she dose. Make it a large Andrew."

Andrew gave them both a smile then went to go get the milkshake. Serena kept catching glances at the girl's who'd some in talking and laughing like they did every day; except she wasn't with them. They sat down at their usual table nothing looking different at all. As Andrew came back over handing Serena her milkshake, she began downing it furiously hoping that perhaps a large amount of sugar would calm her. Andrew looked at Serena then back at the girls, he was about to comment on it, but Darien casted him a glance and shook his head.

Now completely confused Andrew casted his friend a perplexed glance then left to run the arcade. Raye happened to look over and see Darien, having the complete high school rush on him and forever vying for his attention. So blinded by here infatuation she actually didn't even see Serena at first.

"Hi, Darien!" she said running over to the table. Serena hunched her shoulders and tried to make herself as small as possible; Darien didn't like it one bit.

"Hi Darien," she repeated again "'I've missed seeing you around.'

"Can't say I say the same Raye." He said gruffly taking a sip of his coffee. It was then Raye glance over to see Serena was sitting across from him. Her welcoming smile turned into a sneer as she saw Serena.

"And what have you told him Serena. Probably a complete lie just so you could get his sympathy." She said, but Serena avoided her gaze.

"I only told him what happened last night Raye." Serena said softly. _What id that was true? Was Darien being so nice to her because he felt sorry for her?_

Darien's head shot up to catch her gaze, _Don't ever think that Serena. I'm with you because I admire who you are as a person not because I feel sorry for you._ Serena searched his eyes for a few moments and apparently found what she was looking for. She gave him a small smile. _I believe you Darien._

Meanwhile they'd totally forgotten about Raye, and all she'd been witness to was both of them completely stop talking and just stare at each other.

"I don't know what this blond piece of fluff told you Darien, but all me and the girls said was that she had to shape up. She was totally lacking in her responsibilities and we'd all had enough of it." Raye said folding her arms.

"Frankly the idea that you couldn't accept Serena as she was just shows you're a really lousy friend Raye. So if you would please get over your little bout of jealousy it would make everyone's day better." Darien said coldly standing up from his seat. HE threw some money down on the table and then turned to Serena," Let's go Serena, we can go to the park now."

Serena nodded and stood following Darien would ad begun walking back thorough the arcade, both leaving a flabbergasted and angry Raye behind them. She ran back over to the girls and began spouting off so fast that it couldn't have been anything but an angry bout against Serena or Darien. Apparently the girl's had gotten the gist of it, or at least Raye's version of it and Lita had gotten up and stood in front of Darien before they could leave.

"You have no right to talk to Raye like that. She like you and I never knew you could be so callous." She said

"Speak for yourself Lita, I never knew someone to choose between two friends, and if I remember you correctly it was Serena who befriended you first." Darien said. He gently grasped Serena's hand and led her out of the arcade; Serena kept her head down not looking at her friend. At the doors Serena looked at Lita with such sadness and hurt in her gaze that Lita felt a pang of guiltiness.

Darien led Serena into the park without a backward glance. Soon they were by the lake and the bench that he'd found her on last night.

"Thank you Darien, for standing up for me back there." Serena said softly.

"I would do it any day for you Serena. Besides I don't know if you have it in you to be mean to someone," he said with a smile. Serena thought about that for a minuet and said," Yeah you're probably right."

They both sat down on the bench then Serena remembered that she was going to tell him that she was Sailor Moon, and now that they were alone it would be the best time to do it.

"Um, Darien I have something to tell you." Serena said quietly wondering how he would take the news.

"What?"

Serena shut her eyes then sent, _I'm Sailor Moon._ She waited for his response and when he didn't she peaked open her eyes to see his expression. To her surprise he had huge smile on his face and he began laughing. Seeing Darien laugh was so knew to her she just watched for a few moments, and then hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop laughing you baka! I'm not kidding it's the truth."

He stopped laughing long enough to say, "I'm not laughing at you Serena, in fact I have no doubt that you are Sailor Moon."

"Then, why are you laughing?"

"Because you were right in front of me the whole time and I never guessed that it could've been you. And I'm feeling incredibly stupid for there is no one better for the job."

Serena smiled at the compliment._ Same here Darien, now that I think about it you do look a lot like Tuxedo Mask, and you guys have the same disposition._

"What disposition?"

"How you both sweep girl's off their feet and make their hearts flutter in excitement, you have them falling all over the place." She said clutching her heart her voice going a few pitches higher.

Darien smiled, "In your case literally Meatball head, but apparently you don't go unaffected by my charms either."

Serena didn't both to deny it, "What do you expect when you save me every other day I can't help but admire you a little."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "A little?"

"Yes, only a little."

"Right Meatball Head."

Over the next few hours they experimented with their new telepathy. They could hear each other from pretty far away, but over a long distance they couldn't. But over the long distance if the were broad casting extremely loud emotions, then they could sense it. Their natural link as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask helped, for Darien could now tune in on it to find Serena as well.  
It was dark by the time they were done and Serena figured that she should be heading home soon. Darien agreed and they said their goodbyes.

"So can we meet at the arcade everyday?" Serena asked.

"Sure Meatball Head, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"  
"Don't worry I'll be alright, there hasn't even been a call for a yoma yet." _Maybe the girl's don't want to cal me at all._

_If they don't then it's their loss Serena, beside you're the only one who can really defeat the yomas. If they come up with some way to do it on their own it will cost them more energy._

"Be careful walking home Serena." He leaned down and gave her another kiss on the cheek and to his surprise Serena gave him one of her own. She started down the sidewalk casting a smile at him over her shoulder. Darien returned it then turned to begin walking back to his apartment as well.

Serena was more than half way to her house when she began to feel distinctly uncomfortable, like she was being followed. She began to walk a little faster, but the feeling stayed with her. Now totally freaked out and on alert she began running to her house.

She rounded a corner and smack into something very hard, but something enclosed round her trapping her arms against her body. She looked up to see a hideous yams standing before her with a grotesque smile on its face. Its hands were huge and it had enclosed one around her so that she could only flail her legs.

"Hello Sailor Moon." It said its hideous voice. Serena's face went pail and she began to think of the worst. When it brought her close to it, it said, "Did you think that we were so stupid not to figure out your identity?"

On instinct she reared her head back and head butted it, the yoma howled and dropped her. Serena scrambled up on her unsteady legs then ran for all that she was worth. Out of no where it felt like a heavy weight was bashed on the back of her head. She went sprawling to the ground her head pounding and her vision going in and out; she was sure that blow had been meant to knock her out. She turned to see another yoma identical to the first one.

"You can't escape us Sailor Moon, and I wouldn't try transforming Queen Beryl herself made sure that as long as you're near us your powers won't work." It said, behind it the other yoma was catching up to them.

_Oh God, there's two of them!_ And Serena was very much in trouble, if she couldn't use her powers and they new her identity she was in BIG trouble. Both started towards her, she tried to get up to run, but her vision swam dangerously. One of yomas grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked.

She let out a painful scream as they dragged her back to them by her hair. Her head was pounding and her roots burning, tears swam in her eyes she saw the yoma talk into some sort of communication device, and said "We've got her."

Serena realized they were after her, to kidnaper her probably. She would hold out as long as she could, but she needed help she didn't want to the taken to the negaverse. And she was scared, so very scared, and she screamed as loud as she could.

_DARIEN HELP ME!_


	3. Chapter 3: In the Dark

Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter to my fanfiction; I hope you all enjoy it. I know I kind of left you at a cliffhanger last time; I'll try not to do that again. I'm sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out, but I was working on my other fic as well so please forgive me. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Dianapotter:** Muchos muchos muchos gracias para es mi primer crítico y te amo siempre. y NO, no hablo espanol pero mi amiga me ayuda con escribiendo este. Muchos gracias para leer.

**Guitarbabe2005: **Thank you soooooo much for reviewing my story! I will remember you forever as the second person that reviewed my story. Thank you for keeping up with both.

**Chapter 3: In the Dark**

Darien was riding his motorcycle as fast as it could go; breaking many speeding laws while he was at it. He'd heard Serena's call and the waves of terror rolling off her through their link were enough o make him break a sweat.

Trough their link he could also feel that she hadn't transformed yet, which confused him. If she was in that much danger then she would've been able to transform and at least hold off her attacker until he could get there. But maybe her attacker wasn't a yoma at all, and that made his blood run cold.

Using the link on their minds he was able to follow a general direction to her. The nack had never failed them as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and he didn't expect it to fail him now. Through their link Darien had a problem locking onto her because she kept moving. She wasn't moving over great distances, so she must've been running away from her as assailants. Which was the best thing to do if she couldn't transform and defend herself against her attacker.

When he finally in a range to communicate with her he sent, _What's wrong Serena?_

_Oh Darien, hurry please there's two of them hurry!_

ice cold fear clenched in his gut, Serena was being pursued by two attackers. He could feel that she was now within running distance. He pulled over and haphazardly parked his motorcycle.

"Serena!" he called into the night. Sensing that she was coming towards him he ran to intercept her, wherever she was coming from. A couple feet ahead of him he saw her stumble out into the street. Her hair was out of place, she was covered in scratches and he thought he saw blood on the back of her head.

Now extremely alarmed he called again, "Serena!"

Her head whipped toward him and the look of immense relief appeared on her face, and she ran into his arms. He clutched her to him; her small body was shaking violently in his arms.

Suddenly he heard a whistling in the air above them. He immediately pushed her out of his arms and jumped away himself. A huge ball of fire landed where they'd been both standing. A dark hulking figure landed in front of Darien, and another behind Serena.

"Darien, look out!" she shrieked, but the yoma behind her quickly wrapped an arm around her neck and another clamped over her mouth. Serena began bucking wildly in his arms trying to dislodge him. Darien was however preoccupied trying to dodge the oncoming blows of the yoma in front of him. He reached inside his jacket and grasped his transformation rose, but Serena shirked in his head, _Don't! They already know who I am, don't give away your identity!_

Darien let the rose go curing, she was right. He tried to fight the yoma with basically fist to fist contact. Yomas however didn't know the meaning of a fair fight, and this yoma could throw fire while Darien could not. He soon found himself jumping away to avoid blazing balls of fire.

_Where the hell are the scouts?_

_I didn't have time to contact them, they should get here soon though, and Mercury's computer can sense yomas._

Darien's concentration returned to his fight with the yoma. He managed to get in a few blows but they didn't do much physical damage. And without the never ending supply of energy as Tuxedo Mask, Darien was getting tired. All two soon the yoma began to score hits on him, and each were steadily wearing him down.

The yoma threw another fireball at him, which he dodged with ease, but he didn't see the other one coming right after it. He didn't notice until he felt the white-hot burning hit of the fire throw him back, and he couldn't get up. He heard the yoma laugh, his whole body felt like it was one fire, and in certain places he knew he had to have third degree burns.

He managed to squint his eyes open while he tried to breath through the pain. All that he could think about was Serena, he couldn't leave Serena couldn't let the yomas take her. As much as he tried every movement was a burning agony he had to bit his lip to keep from crying out with the pain.

"Serena," he managed to whisper. Tears were poring down her face as the yoma turned form him leaving him lying there on the ground. He saw the yoma wave his hand through the air and a dark portal appeared in the space. He had to watch them drag her threw the portal with Serena fighting with everything she had, but it was futile, and soon they disappeared.

"NO!" he cried out trying to push himself onto his elbows. Inside of him he felt their connection wink out, it was still there, but he couldn't feel her presence anymore.

"NOOOO!" he yelled, trying to force himself to crawl to where they'd disappeared. Even as black spots began to swim in his vision, he tried to keep moving, for her, Serena.

Suddenly, a female figure was bending over him as the swirling lights of the ambulance rounded the corner. He recognized the figure as Sailor Mercury.

"What happened Darien?" she asked urgently.

"Serena, they took Serena." was all that he could manage in a strangled voice. He kept seeing the terror in her eyes, and the fear for him. His wounds burned his flesh, it was the most furious pain he'd ever felt in his entire life, but he could only imagine what Serena was feeling right now. She was all alone and being dragged into the negaverse. He was going to find her, even if he had to search to the very ends of the earth, he would do it. He had to before any harm fell upon his bunny. Exactly, two second later his entire world went black.

They were dragging her through endless darkness, their grips on her arms cruel and unrelenting. Evil, dark energy assaulted her from all sides until she was gagging on it, but all she could feel was fear for Darien. He'd looked so badly burned, and he'd fallen fighting for her. Why couldn't she just protect herself for once? How many people were going to fall in battle for her because she was so weak and simple minded. All she could was pray with all of her heart that Darien was going to be okay.

As deep as she was in her worry for Darien, she soon took notice to their cave like surroundings. She knew that she must be in the negaverse, and with all the trouble she and the scouts had caused they could be taking her to a generals or worse Queen Beryl herself. That thought sent of shiver of fear up her spin. She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't even combat a normal negaverse yoma, and how was she supposed to now face the leader of it. She wanted to cry like she usually did, but she put a ring on her tears. Any sign of weakness would be taken advantage of here, and she couldn't let that happen. From deep inside of her Serena strung up her courage, and hoped that she was ready to face whatever fate was set for her.

To her surprise instead of taking her to Beryl they tossed her into what could've been no other than a dark and dank cell. They left her in there as fast as they tossed her into it. Serena immediately stood and looked around trying to find a way out. To her dismay there was none, there was no windows of any kind. When she went around felting along the walls for loose bricks she could find none. They'd quite successfully trapped her, and she couldn't do anything until they came back for her; if they ever did. An unknown wariness seemed to settle over her and without warning she dropped to the floor and passed out.

Some time later she woke up and she was still in the cell. She shook the sleep from her and looked around again, she could still see no way out. The door had no window of any kind or a mechanism on the inside. She couldn't tell how much time had passed but it couldn't have been more than a few hours.

Serena jumped about a foot in the sir as the door to the cell opened, scraping along the stone floor. She sat up quickly and the two yomas that'd captured her were standing in the doorway. Both of them came into the cell and Serena jumped to her feet to defend herself. They laughed at her efforts and they soon both had her by the arms, again.

They were dragging her down much bigger stone passages now, and Serena could only grimly guess who they were taking her to. They walked through a doorway and they were in a humongous open room. Casting glances around Serena could see hundreds of other negaverse monsters milling around. There were so many of them, how could've she and the scouts possibly thought that they could defeat them all.

They soon threw her to the ground again and Serena just laid there trying to catch her breath, or think of someway to escape; but she could not take on all of these yomas by herself.

"Well look at this. The mighty Sailor Moon on her knees before me at last." came a chilling voice. Serena looked up and saw that she was lying before a throne. The waves of evil rolling off from it were almost enough to suffocate her. In that throne was none other than Queen Beryl herself. Serena quickly looked down again gathering her courage, she would not look upon her with fear, she would fight to the end, but never would she look upon her most hated enemy with fear.

She stared up at Beryl with fire in her eyes, a courage that she rarely showed. Queen Beryl was as beautiful as she was evil. Her blood red hair fell in waves and the skin tight dress was fitted to a perfect body. She would've been thought beautiful, but the blatant evil surrounding her could throw even a child off.

Beryl stared down at the young girl before her; this was the famous Sailor Moon that'd caused them so much trouble. She was nothing but and child and that could easily be disposed of. This is what her generals had been losing to, but Sailor Moon was the core of the Sailor Solders team. Without their leader, they could be dealt with much more easily now.

She'd expected the girl to hide her head and cower before her. But instead she met her gaze with defiance and no fear at all. Queen Beryl smiled evilly, if that was how the girl wanted it. She would break this girl and have her groveling at her feet in no time at all. She'd broken so many others that were stronger than her; this girl would be no different.

She examined the girl a little closer then gasped in shock. The girl's face looked so familiar, why hadn't she notice it before? She had seen that same determined gaze before as she was locked away forever. That same gaze had stared her down as its owner wielded the Silver Imperium Crystal to defeat her armies. That same gaze had been worn by Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom as she'd killed Beryl and her warriors.

_But this girl can't be Queen Serenity._ No, no she couldn't be Queen Serenity. The Crystal had used up that last of her life force, and she'd died on the moon. But...there had been her daughter.

"Bring her closer to me," Beryl commanded imperiously. The two yomas did as she said and Serena was soon kneeling right at Beryl's feet, but still looking up as her with defiance, the same look of courage and determination that Queen Serenity had.Queen Beryl reached out and placed a hand on Serena's head and without any hesitation Beryl thrusted her energy deep inside of her. Serena screamed and Beryl smiled, mind probes always hurt, and Beryl took her time searching through her.

She saw glimpse's of the Serena's pathetic life and her battles as Sailor Moon, but not much more. As she continued shifting through her memories she came upon a section of her mind that was blocked off, a barrier had been erected to keep some memories hidden even from Serena. Beryl tested the barrier with her power, Serena screamed even louder; apparently the barrier was not to be broken until a certain time. Beryl smiled but moved away from the Serena's mind.

Serena's screams echoed through the walls, and back to her. She could feel the horrible dark energy probing her mind, leaving her with no defenses at all. It burned and it was excruciating, shards of ice seemed to be piercing her skull, and she could hear the evil laughter all around her. Beryl's probe knocked against something in her mind, and it felt like she was hitting her in the head with a boulder. Not matter how loud she screamed Beryl didn't stop and the pain went on and on and on. It was endless.

Beryl now done with searching Serena's mind flooded her entire body with her dark power, searching for energy signals in the girl's body. Serena had never felt such pain before, her body instantly wanted to reject the dark energy that poured into her very being. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't stand it. Her body began to wither and shake in the yoma's grasp.

To Beryl's surprise she found two energy signals in the girl's body. Examined them closer and found the one held the energy of Serena, and Sailor Moon. Beryl moved to examine the other one, taking her time to ensure the girl felt maximum pain. The second energy signal was once again well hidden, but it contained another sort of power. The energy and power was ancient going all the way back to Selene the Moon Goddess herself. Beryl smiled triumphantly and pulled out of the girl.

She stared smugly at Serena; she sagged in the yoma's gripped. Her eyes were wide open in pain and her breaths were heaving. Queen Beryl now saw the exact resemblance that she hadn't been able to see before. She let out a terrible laugh that echoed around the room.

"It seems not only do we have the valiant Sailor Moon in our presence, but her highness Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Beryl cackled.

Serena's head shot up in surprise and confusion which only caused Beryl more glee. She bent closer to Serena an evil smile on her face, "You mean you didn't know little girl?" she asked sneeringly.

Beryl reached out and grasped Serena transformation broach, and tore it from her school uniform. Beryl clenched it within her hand until a crack appeared in it. Serena gasped as she felt another sensation take over her body. She felt light weightless, and a silver glow was building inside of her.

"Is this what is guarding your other form Princess, if I destroy it will you come out to play?" Beryl sneer at Serena. Beryl gripped that transformation broach as hard as she could and within a few moments it shattered to a million pieces in her hand.

Serena gasped as her form suddenly glowed with brilliant silver light. The yomas dropped her arms as if they'd been burned. Being evil lesser being as they were, standing to close to Serena caused them to disintegrate two moments later.

Serena felt an ancient energy coursing through her body, her very veins. She felt whole and calm as if a whole other side of her had been released. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body much like when she transformed. When the silver glow finally settled it still didn't go away. To all the veil beings in the room Serena seemed to glow pure and bright.

Queen Beryl had even had to shield her eyes from the brilliant glow and she stared upon the girl now she still had to squint as if she was unworthy to look upon her presence. But they now had the upper hand, they'd found Princess Serenity before the scouts, and soon the Imperium Crystal would appear. The girl hadn't even known of her true identity.

Now before her was the girl, but her appearance looked immaculate her skin whit as alabaster. Her golden blond hair had turned silver and her eyes had deepened in color; they were now a blue with flecks of violet floating in them. The crescent moon insignia glowed softly on her forehead, her white dress flowed around her in an array of silk.

Malachite and Zoicite you'd been standing nearby gapped at the urethral figure standing before their queen. Compare to Princess Serenity their Queen seemed to look ugly and dark, while the Princess was shining with a radiance that they hadn't seen in a millennia.

Serena looked down at herself in confusion and surprise. Her skin looked paler than usual and when her hair brushed past her and she saw it was now silver. A long white dress floated about her. Could she really be Princess Serenity like Beryl said, her klutzy clumsy Serena a Princess?

"We have you now Princess." Beryl laughed then gestured for Malachite and Zoicite to come forward. "Take her away, and make sure she doesn't escape," she ordered.

They both nodded and took Serena's arm and began to lead her away. Serena who was still in shock let them. As they touched her they felt some of her energy course up their arms and through their bodies making them feel different, as is they'd had a life before this.

Serena herself was still lost in her thoughts, if she was Princess Serenity why didn't she remember anything. And if she was then the scouts were in more trouble than they could possibly imagine their task had been to find Princess Serenity, and now she was in the clutches of the negaverse.

Much later on Darien awoke in the hospital where the nurse informed him he'd been in a coma for two days, but had made it very well through the surgery they'd to perform.

_Two days!_ So much time had gone by and Serena was now two days in the negaverse's clutches. He wanted to leave right away, but the nurses said he couldn't until the doctors released him. Andrew and Rita came in to visit, but Darien was unable to tear his mind off of Serena. He needed to get to her, to find her at all costs.

At sometime in the afternoon Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina came in. Raye of course was over enthusiastic to see Darien, but he just glared at them all. He'd figured out on his won that if Serena was Sailor Moon then these four must be the other scouts.

"Where were you?" he asked with startling coldness, they were momentarily taken aback.

"What are you talking about Darien?" Raye asked.

"Last night aren't the scouts suppose to know when a yoma appears, aren't they suppose to keep people form getting hurt, "at their shocked expressions he added, "Yes, I know you're the Sailor Scouts."

"Darien we're sorry we weren't there to help you last night, but we-" Ami started.

"I'm not talking about" Darien said cutting her off, "I'm talking about Serena! I wasn't able to protect her and she was taken by the yomas."

They're expressions of shock were so pronounced that Darien realized they hadn't had any idea that Serena had been taken, but it nothing to calm his anger.

"Once I get out of here I'm going to find her, weather you want to help me or not."

"Darien, there's no way that you can find your way into the negaverse, for a normal human-"

"Did you think you were the only one who had a secret identity?"

They were shocked to silence again, Darien turned away form them indicating that he no longer wanted to talk to them. The left quietly, but their minds were anything but calm. They ran from the hospital and Raye called a meeting at her shrine. Amy veered off to get Luna and Artemis who'd been staying at her house the night before, they had much to discuss.

Meanwhile, Darien sat in his room trying to establish a connection with Serena through their link. But he couldn't feel her at all, hopefully once he got out he could relay on their link to lead him to her. _Just hang on Serena, I'll come and get you._


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

Hello everyone, I bring you the fourth chapter of this story! I just realized that I had accidentally posted this story in Spanish, I don't know how I did this without realizing it, but I did. So now that I have righted this and put my story in English. Not really much to say this time, but PLEASE REVIEW! But if you don't thanks for reading anyway.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

We all must give a big thanks to my boyfriend, because he has lent me his laptop so I can work on my fics while our family computer is in the shop. So without him I would not be able to write my stories.

**Sarah: **Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the compliments. I almost cried tears of happiness when I read your review, a write always likes to know her work is appreciated.

**Chapter 4: Healing**

Serena sat on the bed in the room they'd put her in clutching her head, the headache that was pounding at her temples was nothing compared to the images churning in her mind. Beryl had breached the barrier in her mind causing Serena excruciating pain and spilling forth all of her forgotten memories.

So now she sat there icy splinters shattering her skull, as she relived the destruction of her kingdom. She remember, she remembered everything, Serena rolled over and curled into a little ball as the memories replayed themselves like a movie inside of her head; the last hours of her home.

_She remembered being in his arms, him holding her as the world fell around them. He sweet kiss before he went off to battle, somewhere in her hearts she knew that he wouldn't be coming back._

_The buildings of with marble crumbled all around her, there were so many dead bodies; it seemed that no one would survive this battle. No longer taking head of the danger she ran straight into the fray, looking for her beloved. She couldn't stop running, she ran and ran, until she finally saw him._

_He was lying there his life blood pooling in a puddle around him. She ran to him cradling his body in her arms._

_"ENDY DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled. He opened one weak and weary eye and smiled at her. His hand came up an brushed away her tears._

_"Don't worry Serenity, we'll find each other again." he whispered._

_"No, Endymion, please don't leave now," she sobbed_.

_"I love you Serenity, remember that." he whispered then breathed his last breath as the life shuddered out of him. She sat there staring at his dead body in numb shock, he couldn't be gone, he couldn't be gone! The grief rising inside of her was so acute and overwhelming she screamed it to the sky._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENDYMION!"_

_Behind the grief came the power, the intense power born with her, given to her by the Goddess herself. It was swelling within her growing to enormous proportions. She couldn't control it she didn't want to and with a cry of grief to the heavens it broke loose._

_A wave of silver power flowed out her and rushed toward the battle destroying almost everything in it's path. Throughout the whole universe people could feel it, the terrible grief and power that the Princess held._

_Her attention didn't leave her love lying so still on the ground. Without hesitation she picked his sword lying by his side and plunged it into her heart that was already broken. She felt the bite of the cold steel as it drove into her chest, and then there was nothing._

Serena lay there feeling the same energy swell within her now. The combination of seeing her home destroyed and her love die again was making it rise within her again. She began to glow a brilliant silver, she felt the hate rise with her. She was with the people who had destroyed her home and her husband, why couldn't she use her power to destroy them now?

Serena rose from the bed her power pulsing around her in silver waves. She was a beacon in this dark place, pushing back the darkness from consuming everything. She was what the darkness could not touch. In a kind of dream like state she walked up to the door locking her in. She raised a hand to the lock and it fell away, and she came face to face with Malachite.

She recognized him now, as one of Endymion's generals, she easy reached out with her power and found that the darkness had stained his soul, and he'd had no choice but to serve Queen Beryl; not that he knew that. Meanwhile, he was staring at her in a sort of dumb shock. He'd felt the powerful, pulsing energy signal and had come to investigate. Now he saw the girl, Princess Serenity was standing before him glowing like a small star.

Serena lifted a hand and touched Malachite's forehead, then her hand dropped away. He felt her energy course through his body from that one touch, it flooded through him and seeped into his very soul. He collapsed to the ground feeling as if the energy was possessing his very being, changing him, driving away the blackness.

Serena didn't even glance at him as he fell, she walked on out into the corridor. She immediately came face to face with Zoicite would like Malachite could only stare in open mouthed shock. Serena once again lifted a hand to Zoicite's forehead and he began to feel the same sensations as Malachite. But he felt the change in his body as well, it felt to small and confining, he was reverting back to his true form.

Serena walked on filled with a single-minded purpose, her grief and power demanded that she take her revenge. She found her way easily through the negaverse any yoma that stepped in her path was instantly disintegrated. She soon was standing before the very negaverse itself, the swirling blackness that was Queen Metalia.

"And so the pathetic little Princess decides to show herself." she cackled.

"You destroyed my home." Serena said glaring daggers at her.

"I did your foolish mother was no match for me, she couldn't imprison me forever." she mocked.

Serena thrust ed her hands out in front of her and her energy shot towards Metalia. It hit her, but seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Serena sent more and more energy towards her hoping to wound her at least, but her power didn't seem to do even that.

"Stupid girl, did you think you could defeat me without the crystal." Metalia laughed. She didn't show it, but Serena's attack had hit her, but she'd perfected masking pain of any kind. She had to make sure Beryl restrained the girl securely next time.

Serena jumped back as three shots of black energy came hurtling at her. She couldn't move in time to dodge them. One circled itself around her neck and turned into a solid back metal around her neck. The other two encircled her wrists and turned to metal as well. She felt them pulling at her power, all of her energy was draining from her into the black cuffs. She couldn't call upon her power anymore, it would just drain, and she was sure all of her energy was going straight to Metalia. She was soon to weak to stand and she dropped to her knees trying to take in even breaths.

Metalia laughed and said, "That should hold you for awhile Princess. As long as you where those you cannot leave the negaverse, and your energy will drain away to me."

Serena looked up at her with hate filled eyes, but she knew she was right as long as these cuffs held her she could do nothing.

Darien was walking up the stairs to Raye's temple so he could talk to the girl's They'd called him early telling him that they'd realized they were wrong. They'd had no right to demote Serena from her leader position when they'd made the same mistake two days later. No one was perfect, and they should've accepted that with Serena. They'd sounded sincere over the phone so Darien had agreed to meet them.

When he stepped into the room he saw that they were all already there. He sat down in their circle, and began filling them in. He told them about his connection to Serena, and he did know that she was Sailor Moon. He could no longer feel her through their link, so she must be either very far away, or the conflicting energy of the negaverse had blocked their link.

"Geeze, so much happened in two days," Mina said.

"A little too much Mina, we have to focus on locating Serena." Luna said.

"If I could get within a close range I could find my way to her." Darien frustrated at his own ability not to sense her.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Lita asked the group.

"Energy signals. They mean a lot more than you guys think." Artemis said.

Always the one catching on first Amy immediately pulled out her computer, "Well, since Serena isn't here was can't use her energy signal. But if we could get a signal from the next negaverse yoma that comes along then we might be able to get something, at least a general direction."

"That would work, but how to we obtain an energy signal from a negaverse yoma?" Raye asked.

"Luna and Artemis could help me figure that out, maybe I could even use my computer to do it. But that means we have to keep the yoma around for a little longer than usual." Amy said typing furiously on her keyboard.

"We can do that, we'll just have to keep it dancing around until you can get what you need Amy," Mina said confidently.

"Now it's only the questions if we can actually destroy it without Serena." Lita said grimly.

"All we can do it try, there is a yoma attack every night. All we can do is wait for it to appear. Amy can you have the device ready by tonight?" Raye asked.

"Probably if I can work out all of the complications." Amy said already deep in thought.

"Well we might as well just meet up when the yoma finally gets here." Mina said standing up and stretching.

"I'll try to establish some kind of contact with Serena, but I doubt I'll get anything." Darien said standing as well.

"It's the fact that you're at least trying Darien," Luna said. Darien turned and left already trying to seek out Serena with his mind. Traveling along the usual path that they communicated on, but he felt nothing.

When Darien arrived at the park that night, dressed as Tuxedo Mask all of the scouts were already there. So was the yoma and he could see Sailor Mercury a small distance away still typing at her computer.

He jumped down form the building he had perched on and landed by Mercury, "How much more time do you need?"

"Only a little longer, once I get it's energy signal we can combine our attacks to destroy it." she responded not even glancing at him.

Tuxedo Mask turned to the fight and moved in to help the scouts. Their attacks as usual only stunned the yoma for a few moments, once it recovered they had to throw another attack at it. Without Sailor Moon to finish off the yoma they had to keep throwing attack after attack, and this process was extremely tiring. Tuxedo Mask could only contribute so much to the battle as well his powers were also limited. During this battle the scouts realized that Sailor Moon was crushal to their battle, she could defeat the yoma the fastest, and it saved them a lot of energy.

"I've got it! I've got it's energy signal!" Mercury shouted over to them. The scouts sighed in relief then waited for Mercury to rush over.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars fire ignite!"

"Jupiter thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

All four attacks slammed into the yoma at the same time. After a moment of struggling against the combined attack the yoma turned to dust. They all immediately gathered around Mercury who was examining her computer which was computing information about the signal as fast as it could.

"Well?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It'll take a long time for my computer to file all of the information about. My computer doesn't have as much memory as I would like, so I won't know anything until tomorrow." she said wearily.

"Tomorrow might me to late." Tuxedo Mask said. He was tried of waiting, who know what could've happened to Serena in all of this time. He wanted to get her out and as far away form the negaverse as he could.

"Never the less, it's the best that Mercury can do." Lita said.

Darien resigned himself to one more night of waiting, but that was all that he was going to wait. If Mercury hadn't produced anything by tomorrow he was just going to trust his instincts to lead him to Serena. They all went home hoping that tomorrow Mercury could produce results for them, all they could do was hope, until tomorrow.

Serena peeled her eyes open as she heard the door to her room closing. Standing in the doorway was Malachite and Zoicite, they both looked different somehow, but Serena was to tired to examine it more closely. Metalia's cuffs had been draining her constantly keeping her very weak, she could barley manage to lift her head. When she saw it was the two negaverse generals her head flopped back down onto the pillow of her bed.

The two of them walked over to her and Malachite placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright Princess?" he asked.

Very surprised that he was concerned for her Serena instead asked, "What happened the other day to you two?"

It was Zoicite who answered, describing how both of them had felt once they wok up. They'd regained all of their memories of the Silver Millennium, and they remembered their loyalty to Princes Endymion. Her energy had apparently disintegrated the dark energy that had bee possessing their bodies allowing them to be free of Beryl's control, Zoicite had even torn free of the female body that had been imprisoning him.

"I'm glad then," Serena said smiling weakly.

"We must get you out of here as fast as we can Princess, Beryl will sense that something is wrong with us sooner or later, and then our cover will be blown." Malachite said urgently.

"We cannot leave yet, we must get to Jadeite and Nephrite." Serena said. "What has happened to them?"

"Beryl has been regenerating their bodies so that she can have them do battle again." Zoicite replied.

"We cannot leave without them, "Serena insisted.

"Our Princes would want us to get you out." Malachite said sternly

"Darien doesn't even remember who he is yet. Beryl awakened me to early, that is why the Crystal hasn't appeared. Endymion will not regain his memories until it's time for him to." Serena said trying to sit up.

Malachite sighed, he hadn't wanted to leave his other two fellow generals either, and the Princess made a good point.

"Do you know where the other generals are?"

"Yes, we do we have full access to them," Zoicite said.

"Then, you must somehow get me free of these cuffs, I cannot use my powers with them on. Once we free the other two generals then we can escape." Serena said.

"We'll try to find a way Princess, but it still won't give us enough time, Metalia will know when you're released because your energy will cease to flow into her." Malachite respond."

"If we can create a big enough distraction, we might be able to prevent her form informing Queen Beryl right away."

"All we can do is try Princess, and may be another day until we come up with what you've asked." Zoicite said, his mind already racing with possibilities.

"I have faith in you two, now you must leave before Beryl suspects anything."

Both of them nodded and gave a small bow then left her room. Serena collapsed against the pillows hoping that their plan would work.

The next morning the girls and Darien were at Raye's temple again. They were all very happy to hear that Amy had been able to process all of the information and had a trace of the energy signal.

"It's all the way in Antarctica, I don't know how we're going to get there but it's exactly where the negaverse would be." Amy said.

"Remote and out of the way, no one would look for them there." Darien said in understanding.

"Well, now all we have to do is go and get her, "Raye said.

"None of you are going, I'm going to get her." Darien said firmly.

"What!"

"You can't decide that Darien!"

"Oh yes I can. If all of you up and disappear the negaverse is going to notice something, not to mention you give the yomas free reign of Tokyo while you're gone. If I go they won't notice a thing, and I'll be able to catch them off guard.

All the girls fell silent, they knew that he made a very good point. If they all left the negaverse would know that something was up, and they couldn't let that happen. As much as they wanted to go save their friend, they would have to stay.

"Alright Darien, but make sure you bring her back." Lita said.

"I wouldn't do anything else," Darien assured them. He stood and left returning to his apartment where he sat down in the middle of his living room. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask then retracted deep inside of himself. He had always felt a deep power coursing inside of him that seemed to be connect to the very earth. He could never reach it before, but now he really needed it. He concentrated and reached as far inside of him as he could go.

He was hovering above it, it was a golden glow inside of him. His need to save Serena was paramount and he pushed past the barriers surrounding it and seized that ancient power. It surged through him like a title wave and he thought of the negaverse base in Antarctica. He opened his eyes, and he was there.


	5. Chapter 5: Weariness

Hello again! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and if you're reading this story but you haven't reviewed then if you have time please review my story. That's all for today, but if you haven't read my other fanfiction please check that out as well, it's called **_My Beloved Pirate_**.

**Girl of Darkness:** Grammar and spelling are the bane of my existence, I usually run spell check, but it can't catch everything. I am going to start reading through my chapter before I post them thought, but there still might be some there. I'm sorry, but I will fix them if I spot them.

**Sarah: **It's good enough for me to just know that you're reading both of my stories. It warms my heart that you've at least reviewed one.

**Serenity11287: **Thanks for reading my other fic, I recognize you as one of My Beloved Pirate reviewers. I'm glad you like this one as well, thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Weariness**

When Malachite and Zoicite came into her room she knew they'd found a solution. They walked over to her bed and helped her sit up, for she was too weak to do so.

"Have you found a diversion?" she asked.

"That and we have the key to remove the cuffs." Malachite said proudly.

"The question is Princess do you have enough energy to free our fellow Generals?" Zoicite asked, "Our diversion will give us sometimes, but not that much."

"I'll manage," was all that she said.

"We're ready to put our place into action immediately if you wish it Princess."

"Then lets do it, the sooner we do it the better."

"Ok," said Zoicite. He leaned over Serena and inserted a black key into the cuff on her neck, it immediately popped off. He did the same with her wrist cuffs, and Serena felt a tremendous relief wash over her. Her power was no longer retained and her energy no longer draining from her. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to recover. Malachite picked her up and soon they were running down the many passage ways of the negaverse. In some rooms they passed Serenity heard a huge ruckuses or shrieking. They needed to get to the other Generals fast, and escape as quickly as possible.

They soon came into a room where only two torches were lit over two things that looked mysteriously like coffins. Serena cringed as they got closer to them, the dark energy swirling around them made her sick to her stomach. When they were finally at the foot of them Malachite set Serena down, keeping a hand on her shoulder incase she should fall.

Inside the coffins lay Jadeite and Nephrite they looked dead, but the rise and fall of the chests told otherwise. The black energy was seeping into their very pores, and Serenity couldn't bare to it watch anymore. These men had been her love's most trusted companions and friends.

Serena took a deep breath and reached deep inside herself for that power she'd wielded so easily a few days ago. She found it glowing and humming silver inside of her and she reached for it, holding onto it as hard as she could.

She opened her eyes and reached inside the coffins to lay a hand on each general's chest. Her power poured into them, the amount of power that left her to heal them was staggering the, room suddenly swam in her vision. They needed much more energy than Malachite and Zoicite had needed, they'd been still alive. Jadeite and Nephrite's bodies had been remade by dark energy and she had to convert it all to what they'd been when they were human. She was already short handed on energy, but she gave without a thought for herself.

Her energy flowed through them like a waterfall of silver, filling every inch of them and pushing the darkness away. Serena legs gave away beneath her and she heard Malachite's voice yelling at her form somewhere in the back round. But she couldn't stop, wouldn't stop until they were fully healed. She gave them even more energy, all that she could spare and soon she felt that their souls had settled into their bodies.

Serena pulled back collapsing to the ground, one of the generals caught her, but she was too tired and weak to care. She sat there her breath heaving and her face flushed, the room at least wasn't spinning anymore. She opened her eyes when she heard two groans from the coffin like structures.

Jadeite and Nephrite sat up looking exactly like they had in the Silver Millennium. They looked a little confused remembering both of them had died twice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, " Zoicite said shifting Serena in his arms.

"She shouldn't have done that, it's obvious she'd about to pass out. Our Prince would never have let her do that," Nephrite said standing as if testing his legs.

"You're awfully grateful for a person I just about brought back from the dead, " Serena muttered grumpily.

"Believe me I agree, but we couldn't let Beryl make you hers again, it was better to save you now." Malachite said helping Jadeite to his feet.

"Where is our Prince?" Jadeite asked stepping out of the coffin.

"He doesn't remember anything, I awakened to early." Serena said trying to gather herself together. "His name is Darien in this time, he nor the scouts know that I'm Princess Serenity yet either."

"People seem to be awfully slow on the uptake in this century," Jadeite said dryly.

"That's enough chitchat for now, we need to get moving any moment Beryl-"

There was a huge explosion on the far wall sending pounds of debris hurling their way. In the hole Beryl was standing, a furious look on her face.

"You stupid girl, you just had to make trouble for me didn't you." Beryl spat. The generals stepped in front of Serena prepared to defend her, but Serena ever thinking of others instead of herself had another idea. She grabbed the last of the energy inside of her and sent it hurling towards the generals, they were to late to dodge it and once it hit them they disappeared. Serena had transported them away from the negaverse.

"So it's just to be you and me," Beryl snarled an evil smile on her face. She stalked over to Serena who was lying on the ground and lifted her up by her hair. Serena let out a shriek hating to show any weakness in front of Beryl, but it HURT. Beryl continued to drag her down through passages talking as she went.

"Queen Metalia has demanded your punishment, and I'm only to happy to dish it out Princess," she paused to laugh it was obvious that she enjoyed inflicting pain. "You're going to wish that you'd never been born Serenity."

Serena was tossed to the floor again, but her hands immediately seized by two other henchmen in the room and were manacled to the wall. The cuffs cut deeply into her skin drawing blood already. Serena could only stare at the black wall in front of her waiting to see what Beryl would do. The room stank of death and decay, and Serena had seen many strange devices that she could only imagine what were for. Her entire body froze as she heard the crack of a whip behind her.

"Prepare to suffer Princess," Beryl laughed as she brought the wipe down onto Serena's back. Serena screamed as she felt in cut deeply into her skin. With one lash her back was burning in a fiery pain, but almost immediately the whip came down on her back again. She screamed again tears seeping from her eyes, she tugged wildly against her bonds trying to escape. The whip came down again, and again, and again, it was never ending, the pain had no end in sight. Serena screamed and screamed, while Beryl laughed in the back round, she'd only given Serena ten lashes. Serena knew there was much more to come, she just wasn't sure if she could survive it.

Darien lifted his cape to shield his face from the icy shards swirling all around him. He'd entered a icy death plain, he couldn't comprehend that places like this existed in the world. He could barley see through the snow, and the temperature just seemed to drop every second.

He could feel her now, or at least the direction she was in. He trudge through the snow not letting anything stop him. He had to get to her, through their link he could feel a black energy covering her side. Which meant that once he got close enough they still wouldn't be able to communicate because the negaverse energy was conflicting with their link.

He'd been walking for hours and it seemed like he was going in circles, but he felt through their link that he was getting closer to her. He was cold and tired and, wanted to sit down and rest, but he didn't allow himself to. He was so close and he wouldn't stop now, the storm suddenly died down around him and it was eerily silent. He looked around, the ice storm had stopped and now everything had fallen silent. Taking advantage of the change in weather he broke into a run following the link in whatever direction it pulled him in.

He thought he was imagining it at first but the four figures on the horizon got larger and lager as he ran. They looked like four men, but that couldn't be possible, as they grew closer and closer Darien saw that they were the four generals of the negaverse. He stopped but they kept coming at him, as they grew closer to his surprise recognition dawned over their faces.

"Prince!" Jadeite called out. Darien looked at him oddly but comprehension dawned over Jadeite's face. Darien tensed up getting ready to begin a battle against the four of them but Malachite geld up a hand.

"We mean you no harm, ah, Darien." Malachite said hastily.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked. These four were Beryl's right hand men.

"We're, ah different. We were healed, and we're back to our normal selves," Zoicite said.

"Why should I believe you?"

"We can help you find the Princess," Nephrite said, knowing his Prince to well. The reason he was here was to save the Princess and that was all he cared about to the moment; it would be the only thing on his mind.

"Princess Serenity?" Darien said incredulously.

"No, well yes, but Serena too." Jadeite said fumbling with his words.

"The negaverse has both of them?" Darien asked.

"No, Prin-ah Darien. Serena and Princess Serenity are the same person." Malachite sighed.

Darien was stunned to silence for a moment. Serena was Princess Serenity, was it possible that she could be the girl from his dreams. He would've stood there and thought about it, but he knew time was of the essence.

"This is too confusing to think about right now, you said you could help me find Serena," Darien said sighing.

"We were healed by her, that is how we are able to help you now. We would go with you but Beryl would be expecting us, and we would give you away." Nephrite said.

"But we can tell you the quickest way to get to her, so you won't run into anybody," Zoicite said.

"Okay, you might as well tell me. I don't know if anything you say if true, but I'll just have to take your word for it, I need to get to Serena now." Darien said urgently.

The generals immediately surrounded him and began to tell him of a passage that no one bothered to use anymore. There were so many that lost of them became forgotten and never used again. They told of Darien of one that would lead to Beryl's torture chamber, they were sure that the Princess/ Serena would be there now.

"We're sorry that we couldn't stop her from sending us away, but she acted to quickly," Malachite said with regret in his voice. _That's just like her_, Darien thought. She was always thinking of others before herself.

"Don't think about it to much, thank you for the help." Darien said readying himself to run again.

"Don't worry Darien, we'll be around," Jadeite said as Darien ran off in the direction the generals had directed him.

Darien ran for a while longer until he came upon the small cave the Generals had told him about. It branched off into many passages, but by by their instructions he took the second to the right. He kept along this passage taking the few turn the generals had told him about. He could feel the evil coursing through this place, it felt wrong and unnatural.

He soon stepped into an open chamber and he didn't not like what he saw. There were machined every where each designed to a different form of torture. Whips were hanging on the wall nearby and hot iron brands were warming up on the left hand wall. When he looked around again he spotted her, his heart in his throat her ran to her.

She was lying unmoving on the ground her wrists were manacled to the wall, and he could see that the cuffs were cutting cruelly deep. He lifted her up into his arms and stared down at her.

She was Serena, but she wasn't Serena. Instead of long golden blond hair her hair was a shimmering silver color, and she was wearing a flowing white dress. As Darien looked closer her saw there was a moon insignia on her forehead he knew that this girl was Princess Serenity.

He shook her gently and got a moan from her, "Serena?" he said softly. One eye peered open at him, but he saw it soften when she saw if was Darien.

"Darien." she croaked her voice seemed unable to work properly.

"Yes, Serena?"

She nodded. _So what they told me was true, Serena is Princess Serenity._ Darien thought. He quickly looked down to see the extent of her injuries, and he immediately saw red.

The entire right side of her face was puffy, and black and blue; her right eye was completely swollen shut. There was a dark bruise on her neck that looked like a cuff had been fastened around it and pulled tight, there were bruises that looked like fingerprints as well. When Darien took his hand from her back she let out a small cry, and Darien looked at his hand. Its was covered in blood, he gently turned Serena over and saw that she'd been whipped about 150 times. Her back was a mass of broken flesh, and covered in blood. There were places where he could see that they'd branded her on her back as well.

Darien felt a rage build within him, a rage that he'd never known he possessed. Who would hurt her like this? Who would be evil enough to do this? He heard a evil cackled behind him, he turned around gathering Serena in his arms as gently as he could. He saw Queen Beryl standing there, an evil smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tuxedo Mask gone to save the Princess," she said mockingly. Serena's blood was on her hands, and with Darien's rage he felt the power that always eluded him was suddenly within his grasp.

"You dare hurt her! You dare to hurt my loved one Beryl!" Darien growled a wind picking up around him. He shot golden energy at her and it struck her, Beryl was to surprised to act. Her shoulder was bloody and wounded, she growled and glared at him. With his power he quickly severed Serena's bonds.

"You'll pay for that!" she shrieked.

Darien just smiled and very grim smile and felt the energy build within him. He was getting ready to shoot another attack, but Serena gave a small whimper in his arms. His anger drained out of him like water flowing down a drain, he couldn't fight Beryl now Serena needed medical attention fast. He gave Beryl one last glare, then used his new found energy to teleport them both back to his apartment. He heard Beryl's cry of rage as they left her behind.

He cradled Serena in his arms as he set her down on his bed. He wasn't chancing taking her to the hospital, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He needed to treat her wounds as fast as he could though. He began his task all the while whispering comforting words in her ear.

When she cried or screamed from the pain as he cleaned her wounds he let her squeeze her hand or hit him as hard as she wanted. It was hard enough to keep her conscious, her body wanted to shut down, but he couldn't let her do that yet. He wrapped her wounds as gently as he could knowing that even moving was hurting her, and after he was done he gave her a couple of sleeping pills so she would sleep deeply.

He changed her out of her now filthy dress and into some of his cloths instead, she had to sleep on her stomach because her back was to injured to put pressure on it. Then, for a while he just sat by his bed holding her hand. Tears fell from his eyes for her, she should've never had to endure something like this.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner Serena," he said apologetically. It might've been his imagination, but he could've sworn he felt her squeeze his hand back in reassurance.


	6. Chapter 6: Movements

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little late, but I took a one day break form writing to give my brain a small rest. I also had some major writers block on this chapter so I was stuck for a while. But I'm back to typing now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Baby Boo Angle**: I'm glad you're reading both of my stories you've become one of my much beloved regular reviewers. I remembered you when I saw your review on My Beloved Pirate, and I'll have another comment up for you in the next chapter of My Beloved Pirate. Thanks a bundle for reviewing, many hugs and kisses, Thank you!

**Starangel07:** Thank you sooooo much for reviewing my stories, I'm glad you like them.

**Girl of Darkness:** Its great to have you on both stories, I'm glad you're reading both! And don't worry ultimately Beryl will be defeated in the end, I'll make sure her end is particularly painful.

**lovenhope:** Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reviewing my fanfiction, hugs and kisses to you!

**Cresentpal: **It warms my heart to hear that you are reading both of my fanfictions, I'm glad that you're enjoying both of them.

**Chapter 6: Movements**

Serena didn't wake up for the next two days, the only time Darien left his apartment was to go grocery shopping or to pick up more medical supplies. She was healing surprisingly fast, probably because she was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. But she would still have scars on her back, he was more worried about her not waking up. He determined that she was probably in a very deep sleep while her body tried to deal with the atrocities done to it.

On the third day Darien was asleep by the bed holding her hand not letting go even in his sleep; that was when she woke up. Her entire body hurt and she was sure moving would be very painful at the moment. She noticed that she was lying on her back which meant her back must be healing up ok.

She smiled when she saw him there sleeping by the bed, she squeezed his hand knowing that he'd probably been taking care of her non-stop. Darien lifted his head and Serena saw that he had dark circles under his eyes and wondered when was the last time he'd had a good nights sleep.

"Thank god, you're awake Serena," he said sitting on the bed beside her.

"When, was the last time you actually slept Darien?"

"I've just been taking small naps, I was afraid something would happen to you if I dropped my guard," he said rubbing his eyes. Serena smiled and brushed his bangs away from his tired eyes.

"My knight in shining armor," she said softly.

"Serena, did you know that you were Princess Serenity?" he asked brushing her bangs back like she did for him.

"No, Beryl found out and she forced me to awaken, I wasn't suppose to awaken yet. The crystal hasn't appeared, so I don't know when it will reveal itself, my waking up early threw everything off." Serena sighed.

"Don't worry Serena, it will show up sooner or later." Darien said placing a kiss on her forehead. Serena already felt tired again, but she was determined to stay awake a little longer. Darien didn't know that he was Endymion and had no recollection of his past life at all. That made Serena infinitely sad, but he would regain them in time, and in that time she could get to know Darien better.

He came back into the room with a bowl of vegetable soup in his hands. Serena gave it a small scowl, she'd never liked soup that much.

"Don't give me that look Serena, we're starting you out with simple stuff, we don't need you throwing back up if you're stomach isn't ready for it." he said.

"But I'm starving Darien, a person can't live off of this," she said trying to make the mood brighter, and it seemed to be working.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Meatball Head would refuse food," he said shaking his head.

"I'm not refusing it," she said beginning to eat the soup.

"I promise Serena, once you're feeling better I'll take you down to the arcade and buy you any food you want."

Serena got a dreamy look on her face thinking about how heavenly a burger and fries would be when she heard Darien laughing, that made her smile even brighter.

"Thank you Darien, for saving me," Serena said softly.

"How could I not Serena, I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner, but the generals helped me find my way to you."

"How are they?"

"I don't know where they went, but Jadeite said we'd be seeing them around. I have no idea what that means," Darien said scratching his head. Serena of course knew what it meant, the generals would never go very far from their Prince.

"Do you think you can sit up Serena, I have to change your bandages."

Serena basically used her arms to get herself up, it hurt, but how was she ever going to stand if she couldn't even sit up. Darien started unwrapping the white gauze around Serena's entire upper body. This brought him very close to her and his fingertips brushing her chest made tingles start up all over her body. Luckily he asked her to turn over onto her stomach so he wouldn't see anything, but he could still tend to her wounds on her back. As he cleaned them again Serena only winced a few times she was sure her back looked like raw meat.

Beryl's torture sessions had nearly been the death of her, and she never wanted to go through it again. She knew without Darien telling her that she would have the scars forever. Tears welled up in her eyes, she would be marked forever; have the touch of taint on her back for the rest of her life.

Darien couldn't miss the soft crying sounds Serena was making, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't from the hydrogen peroxide he was pouring over her wounds. He carefully re-did her bandages on her back, but she didn't turn back over. Darien quietly pulled one of his shirts over her head and she seemed to immediately relax.

When Serena felt the soft material being pulled over her head she was surrounded by warmth, and Darien's sent of roses. She bunched some of the shirt and pressed it into her face, she was able to inhale the scent of Darien while she hid her crying. She felt Darien's hand on her neck and his fingers began a slow delving massage. He couldn't touch her anywhere on her back or shoulders, but he was content to stay at her neck. Serena felt herself melting under his masterful hand, and all of the tension slowly seeped out of her. Even her tears slowed and soon came to a stop as well.

When Darien felt her relax he laid his hands on her waist and turned her back onto her back. The look on her face was of complete laziness and content, but her face was still streaked with tears. Darien leaned down and kissed both of her shuddering eyelids, then moved down to brush his lips against hers.

It wasn't the kiss she was expecting, it was soft and light; totally unexpected. Darien used the friction that their lips were creating to bring her a soft swelling pleasure, he got a small sigh from her mouth. He didn't even use his tongue at all, he was just gently brushing their lips back and forth over each other. He was doing almost nothing and Serena still became putty in his arms.

Serena's hands that had been fluttering uncertainly on Darien's shoulders moved to around his neck and began urging his head more firmly down to hers so she could get more pressure on her lips. Darien however ignored her attempts and kept the kiss light. Though not having much experience with kisses Serena tried to deepen it, but the infuriating man wouldn't let her!

As if the world was plotting against her the door bell chose that moment to rang. When he pulled away to go answer it she tried to keep him down with her, but he reached up and unwound her arms from his neck a look of smug male satisfaction on his face.

"Now I remember why I didn't like you," she grumbled.

Darien laughed but before he left the bedroom he turned and said, "Notice you said how you 'didn't' like me. That's past tense Meatball Head, so dose that mean I can get away with doing stuff like that and you won't throw insults at me?"

Serena sat there in silence for a moment thinking about what he said and realized she had referred to that as past tense. Instead of whipping out an insult she threw a pillow at him, but he managed to slip out of the room in time.

Darien answered the door expecting it to be Andrew, he was the only one who visited. But instead he saw Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite standing there. They were dressed in normal civilian clothes and Darien could feel no evil about them.  
"Wow, I guess you guys are normal now," Darien said stepping back to let them in.

"Hello ah, Darien," Malachite said trying to remember his civilian name.

"We came to check on the Princess," Nephrite said. Darien led them to the bedroom where Serena greeted them with a warm and gentle smile. Darien couldn't really describe it, but he felt at ease around the generals as if he'd often been in their company.

"How are you feeling Princess: Zoicite asked approaching the bed.

"Oh, I'm fine Zoicite," she said waving off his concern, "And please call me Serena."

"We have some information that we think might be useful to you Princess," Jadeite said walking close to the bed as well.

"About the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Darien asked he sat on the bed next to Serena.

"Yes, while we were under Beryl's influence her main goal was to find the Crystal and the Princess. There were a lot of theories about how it could come into our possession, but it all narrows down to one thing," Jadeite said.

"What?" Serena asked shifting so she could lean against Darien.

"You."

"Me?"

"Afraid so Princess. Beryl concluded that only someone of the royal line of the Moon Kingdom could summon, find, or produce the crystal," Nephrite said.

"But I don't know anything about the crystal at all. Not even my old memories provide any information to where it might be now." Serenity protested.

"Even so that means that loosing Serena was a big blow Beryl," Darien pointed out.

"You're correct Darien, that is why we're sure that she attempt to abduct the Princess-"

"Serena," Serena intervened.

"May attempt to abduct Serena again, and probably very soon," Malachite said correcting himself.

"So Serena is not safe outside?" Darien asked, realizing his apartment might be the only safe place for her now.

"No she's not, in fact I think it best she not go out at all," Nephrite said.

"What!" Serena instantly protested, "You can't keep me locked up in here, do you know how bored and claustrophobic I'll get!"

"I'm afraid that they are right Serena," Darien said gently to her, this only got more protests from Serena. He didn't want to lock her up in his apartment either, but if it meant keeping her safe then he would do it.

"There might be another way that we can adequately protect the Princess, sorry Serena, without locking her up in a cage," Zoicite mused.

"Please I'll take anything!" Serena said hanging on Zoicite's every word.

"We've set ourselves up in this city already, and we've purchased a rather large house with extra rooms. It's located in the suburbs, but is still relatively close to this area. The two of you could move out there with us, so that the five of us can protect her from the house, and one of us can be with her at all times if she wants to go out," Zoicite said.

"That could actually work," Darien said.

"Wait! I totally forgot about my parents, they must be worried sick by now! They'll never let me stay with you guys!" Serena shrieked, she had actually totally forgotten about her parents.

"Don't worry leave it to me Serena," Jadeite said proudly, "I actually have a job as a distinguished lawyer, it will be easy for me to convince your parents."

Serena let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the pillows and Darien, through their link Darien could feel that she was exhausted, her body totally drained of energy.

"I think Serena has had enough for one day, she should be resting now," Darien said standing up. Serena didn't even bother to protest, the generals got up and moved to the living room wishing her well.

Darien helped her scoot down back to a lying position and he couldn't resist tucking in the blankets around her. He kissed her forehead bidding her goodnight. Serena smiled then snuggled down into the blankets.

Darien walked into the living room stretching out the kinks in his arms when Malachite walked up to him and said, "There is one more thing that we need to do tonight Darien."

"What is that?"

He suddenly found all of the generals standing before him gazing at him intently. To his surprise they all went down on one knee and said, "We wish to swear our allegiance to you."

"This is surprising, why me though," Darien couldn't think of much else to say.

You are more powerful than you think Darien, and you have a major role to play, you are the only one who we would have lead us." Nephrite said.

Darien felt as if he'd done this before a long time ago, but he couldn't recall where or when.

"I accept that allegiance," Darien said, feeling like they'd all been binded somehow. They all stood again, and the mood in the conversation turned light again.

"I'll make sure I talk to Serena's parents tomorrow and get it cleared up as fast as I can, it should be fairly easy," Jadeite said.

"You should come over and view the house tomorrow, we also need to get both of your room done, and fixed up. We can trust you to do Serena's I imagine." Malachite said. "You also need to know the lay of the grounds and house, there is no doubt that we will eventually be attacked there."

"What about Serena?" Darien asked.

"I'll stay and watch her, I am pretty practiced in medicine, much like yourself Darien," Zoicite volunteered.

"Oh, and take this." Zoicite said handing over what looked like a simple wrist watch. Daren strapped it on without hesitation.

"It's a simple communication device incase anyone of us runs into trouble," Nephrite explained.

"Gotcha, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, I'll hire some people to start moving some stuff over to your house in the morning. We have to move quickly or the enemy will move faster." Darien said. The generals eyes shined with respect, even though Darien didn't know there were moments when Endymion shined through.

Once the generals had gone Darien returned to his bedroom curling up next to a now sleeping Serena. She shouldn't have to deal with these things at such a young age. They were practically entering a war and she was right in the middle of it. Though she didn't seem so distressed about this now, she would soon feel it like everyone did.

_But there will still be times where I can put a smile on your face._ Darien thought, and a good place to start was when he arranged her room in their new home. He knew that Andrew had described her room at home as the Barbie section from Toys R' Us. Darien would make sure that she enjoyed her new room immensely. He could at least give her some moments where she wouldn't have to worry about this war they were in, so she might retain some of her carefree, happy self.


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy's Move

Hello again! I'm so happy that all have you have reviewed my story I noticed I have some new reviewers now and that makes my heart sing with joy! For all of the new reviewers please check out my other fanfiction, **_My Beloved Pirate_**. I have a bunch of reviewers who are reading both, so much thanks for that. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Taeniaea:** Thanks for reviewing I love it when I get new people on my fanfiction. Much love!

**KhmerGirl: **I know I cut the last chapter off a little short, I basically just had that chapter set up everything else for the rest of the fic. But don't worry things begin to pick up in this chapter, and I'll try not to cut it off too soon.

**Cresentpal:** Thanks a bundle! Don't worry I'm going to make sure that Serena's new room is fabulous, I'll make it a dream room that all of us will long for!

**Eternal Sailor Moon 2:** Its ok, writing in all caps just makes you seem more excited about the fanfiction. Actually last week thanks to the efforts of my brother and sister our home computer has crashed (so you're computer isn't the only one that's been a little off kilter), thankfully by boyfriend has lent me his laptop until we can get out computer fixed.

**Lady Koneko:** Thank you soooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far!

**Nancy n:** Thank you also for reviewing, I'm happy to know that you like my fanfiction!

**Chapter 7: The Enemy's Move**

Darien scheduled the movers to start moving things at 7 o'clock in the morning. They got their job done fast, but in the process they managed to rouse Serena. Always the early bird Zoicite arrived about the same time as the movers and was able to intercept her before she could get out of bed (not that we're really sure she was capable of doing that).

Serena moaned and rolled over, but the noise in the other room wouldn't stop. She opened her eyes groggily and tried to get up, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to see Zoicite smiling down at her.

"Hi, Zoicite. Where's Darien?" she asked peering around the room hoping to see him.

"He is with Malachite and Nephrite overlooking the house and your new room, Jadeite is over at your parents house giving them his plausible excuse," Zoicite said sitting on a chair beside the bed, "I'm to watch over you today, and I'll bring you over to the house this afternoon."

"Meh! Everyone is out doing something but me," Serena said slightly miffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Zoicite gave a small chuckle at her childish tone of voice.

"When the movers are gone we can see if we can get you walking," he offered.

"That would be great, but later I'm too tired," she said snuggling back under the covers. Zoicite smiled then left Serena to sleep.

When Serena woke up again the movers were gone and the hour was a reasonable 10 o'clock. She sat up stretching wincing when the movement caused her pain, if moving while sitting hurt this much she wasn't sure if she could manage walking.

Zoicite soon appeared with breakfast and Serena happily dug into it. When he checked the wounds on her back he said that they were healing nicely.

"Then why dose it hurt so much whenever I move?" Serena said wincing as pain shot through her back again.

"It might be because your wounds are still healing, but there still might be a couple of traces of black energy that your energy will eventually push out, but they can still cause you pain. It could be both."

"I hate being in bed like this," Serena grumbled.

"I know you do Serena, but it'll only be a couple more days, a week at most."

"I know, but it still sucks."

"Well how about we try to get you standing."

"I would like that, though I'm not sure if I can do it." Serena said uncertainly. Serena was able to sit up and swing her legs over so they dangled over the edge of the bed. As Zoicite came around the bed Serena's back was seriously throbbing in pain.

She grasped Zoicite's shoulders and tried to push herself to her feet. It was harder than she thought, they hadn't been used in several days and it was hard for her to find her balance. Her leg muscles trembled slightly under her weight and her back protested profusely. She soon had to lean against Zoicite to remain standing, it was a battle for her to stay on her feet.

After a few more moments she had to sit down on the bed again every movement had her back screaming. "I'm sorry I couldn't stand longer," Serena said trying to breath through the pain.

"It's alright, it seems that any movement upsets your back, I don't think we're going to try walking."

"Can you take me into the living room Zoicite, I'm tried of being in this bed," Serenity said. Zoicite nodded then picked her up and carried her into the living room. Serena could see that most of Darien's things had been moved, but the couch was still there. Zoicite her as gently as he could on the couch, then sat down next to her.

"I hate being so powerless," Serena said.

"We all have moments like that Serena, all you have to know is that they eventually pass. All we can do is learn from them, at least." Zoicite said. Zoicite put in a movie of her choice in then went off to read some physics book of Darien's, Serena was more than content to watch some of Darien's Disney movies. Giving a few moments of thought to why actually owned Disney movies. She giggled at the thought of Darien sitting here watching kiddy cartoons in his free time.

When she'd finished watching two of them she leaned over to see that it was now about 12:30. As if on que Zoicite stood and came over to the couch a troubled look on his face.

"What is it Zoicite?" Serena asked looking around. Zoicite didn't answer her questions, but something blasted through the glass balcony windows. They were both thrown through the air, Serena landed somewhere in the kitchen debris falling around her knowing that she was going to have a nice bump on her head.

Her back was on fire, but she ignored it and pushed herself up to a sitting position. She saw Zoicite was fighting two yomas in the living room, but like the night she was captured another yoma stepped into the entrance of the kitchen staring down at her.

"Hello Princess." it snarled. As it came closer to her she snatched up a frying pan that had fallen nearby and banged it down onto the yoma's foot. It howled clutching it's foot in it's hand. Serena wasting no time banged the pan down onto it's other foot. It fell to the ground, Serena scooted closer then bashed it on the head twice.

It was momentarily out cold so Serena using her arms tried to scoot passed it back into the living room. The room swam in her vision as her back throbbed and burned with vengeance. She saw that Zoicite was holding the other two yomas off, but he couldn't handle all three.

Serena began making her way into the living room, but a hand grasped her ankle and pulled her back into the kitchen. Serena let out a shriek and turned to see the yoma dragging her back to it.

"Zoicite!" she yelled, he turned to see her being dragged back into the kitchen, but in his distraction on of the yomas he was fighting scored a hit on him He turned back trying to finish off the other two yomas.

Serena tried to kick the yoma away, but it avoided her effortlessly. Its other arm stretched and contorted itself and for a split second placed its palm on the top of Serena's head. In the second visions filled her head, of Darien…dead.

_She saw Darien lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his face an ashen white. She saw Darien being burned by black flames, him screaming as the flesh was burned off of his very bones. She saw Darien staring in front of her plain as day, but the flesh simply seeping off of his body and his fleshy skeleton crumpling to the ground._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Serena yelled squirming on the ground madly trying to dislodge the images from her head. They kept replaying in front of her and the more her panic grew. She tried to open her eyes, to see what was happening around her, but the images blocked her vision.

Somewhere behind her she heard the yoma scream in rage as it was hit by one of Zoicite's energy bolts. She was lifted up into his arms and then he was running; she could feel the air flying past her face. The images were gone and she saw that Zoicite was carrying her down the staircase taking several steps at a time.

Serena clung to his neck so he could shift his weight to talk into the wrist watch,

"Jadeite get your ass over here, there are three yomas here and I can't take them all."

"You're lucky I just got finished with Serena's parents, I'm close and I'll be there soon." came Jadeite's voice from the watch. They both heard another blast coming from behind them, but it missed and went over their head striking the ceiling of the stair well. Huge chunks of rock were going to fall right on top of them, but Serena just said, "Keep running."  
Not questioning what Serena said he ran on head-on into the falling debris, Serena grasped her power with a firm hand and built a shield of silver light around them. All of the debris seemed to bounce off them or not hit them at all. They heard the shrikes of rage behind them knowing that the yomas had unintentionally trapped themselves, it would hold them for a little, but not for long.

Zoicite took them all the way down to the garage of the apartment building, and started running amongst the cars. He stopped at a black jaguar and set Serena on the ground beside it. He took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her.

"I can't drive yet," she warned.

"I know I just need you to get yourself into the car, unlock the doors, but keep low. We have to wait for Jadeite to get here."

Serena nodded, but the room chose that moment to dip and swirl she must've been sliding sideways because Zoicite caught her. A suspicious look crossed his face and he felt a hand along her back. He let out a string of curses and Serena looked down to see his hand was covered in blood. Her wounds must've reopened themselves, she could see there was a small pool of blood beneath her and her first thing she said slightly slurred was, "I really don't want to get blood on your Jaguar."

Zoicite cursed again then pushed some random buttons on his watch again.

"Darien, Malachite, and Nephrite get ready for us to bring Serena over. We've got three yomas on us with Jadeite on the way, but Serena's wounds have reopened, and she need medical attention right away."

He quickly ripped his shirt in two and wrapped it around Serena who let out several cries as he tied it tightly around her torso.

"Is someone else with you?" Nephrite's voice crackled out of the watch.

"Jadeite is on his way, don't bother coming out, we will hopefully get out of here soon," Zoicite sat propping Serena more upright onto the car.

"Hurry," came Darien's voice alarmed with worry.

"Darien…" Serena moaned hearing his voice, but not entirely sure where it'd come from.

_Are you alright Serena?_ came Darien's voice through their link.

_Where are you Darien? It hurts so much,_ she moaned.

"Ok, change of plans Serena," Zoicite said, when Serena only stared off into space dreamily he gripped her chin and turned her eyes to his. "I need you to stay here Serena and don't go off wondering anywhere. When Jadeite comes in he's going to come and get you then we can get home a treat your back."

Serena could only nod trying to focus on what he was saying. She could hear his words from a distance, as if he was talking to her from far away. She heard him speak into the watch relaying the plan to Jadeite.

He stood and turned to move away from the car, so he wouldn't give Serena's position away. She needed to be moved now and needed to be put in a safe place. The yomas two second later burst into the garage and saw Zoicite, they immediately charged him so they could do him battle.

He had to keep them all preoccupied at once he couldn't let one go wandering off in search of Serena. It was a tiring job, but he managed it. Serena on the other hand was trying to distinguish reality form fantasy. She kept seeing images of Darien dying, but then she felt the mind-numbing pain in her back and she couldn't help but whimper in pain. She then heard the sound of a far off battle.

She tried to crawl to the sounds to see what was going on, but she only ended up collapsing on her side. She tried to drag herself into the open to see what was happening, but suddenly a strong pair of arms lifted her into the air.

She looked up to see Jadeite's familiar face, but when he saw all of the blood he cursed and carried her off to the car. Serena found herself being laid in the back seat of the car, but her world wouldn't stay still for a moment.

Jadeite called over to Zoicite joining in the battle. Now that the odds were a little more fair they combined there attacks to one-by-one defeat the yomas. Soon they were rushing back to the car Zoicite in the backseat with Serena and Jadeite slammed down the accelerator and sped off. Serena could feel the car moving around her and it seemed to lull her into a light dose. She saw Zoicite's pail face above hers begging her to stay awake with him, but suddenly his mouth moved but no sound came out. Blackness crept onto the edges of her vision then plunged into the center. Blackness was all she saw.

When Zoicite delivered a now unconscious, bloody Serena into his arms Darien could only stare in shock for a few moments. The enemy had made the first move, and they'd scored against them. Spurred by the fear for her life he carried her through the large house and took her to one of the bed rooms that weren't being used. He began to unwrap her bandages and pailed as he saw the damaged. Her old injuries had ripped back open again creating new injuries along with it.

"Darien there may be faster way to heal her." Malachite said.

"Tell me quickly she needs help now." Darien said, not sure if he could wait to hear what Malachite had to say.

"We can merge our energy with hers and heal her form the inside out," Malachite said keeping the explanation short and sweet. "It is faster, but it drains much energy."

"It doesn't matter, whatever it takes to save Serena," he said with complete conviction. The generals nodded to his response already feeling guilty that they'd let the Princess get hurt so badly.

Darien and the generals formed a circle around Serena the each of them went deep inside themselves to find the core of their powers. They imagined themselves as light, and pure energy. Then as a group they dived into Serena's body. The damage was more horrific than they imagined, not only had her wound reopened, but it'd triggered internal bleeding as well; she would die soon if they didn't work quickly.

Each of them worked on one thing so that everything would close at the same time. Zoicite worked on steaming the blood flow, Malachite was pushing out infection that was trying to set into the injuries. Nephrite was surrounding the internal bleeding that was occurring and removing all of the fluids, while Darien and Jadeite worked on knitting the skin and muscle back together.

It was a long draining process, but none of them wavered in their tasks. Some two or three hours later they all pulled out satisfied, but totally drained of energy. Serena's back had been totally healed, but they would have to go over it every day to make sure it didn't do anything funny. They were lucky it was a very big four poster bed because all they had energy left to do was collapse onto the bed and give into the sleep that was calling to them.


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness

Hello again! Sorry about this chapter being a little late, I took a one day break so I could plan ahead in my mind. And my sister was watching many One tree Hill episodes and I don't really watch that show but when it's playing in the back round you can't really help but turn around and start watching it, hehehe. Even with planning ahead I ran into a couple road blocks, so I had to karate chop those down before I could continue this fic. Lol. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Animegoddes: **Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. I'm glad that you've liked it so far.

**Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uch…:** Thank you for reviewing my story, I love getting new reviewers and might I say I haven't had a reviewer with a name as long as your yet. Lol.

**Cresentpal:** Thanks for the compliments, here the next chapter that I got out as fast as I could, just for you readers.

**Sarah:** LOL! Thanks I needed that laugh, hopefully this chapter will keep you occupied, and you'll forget that you have a dangerous yoma chasing you around, lol.

**Chapter 8: Happiness**

Serena was fairly amused the next time she awoke, how many times did you wake up in the same bed with five gorgeous men anyway? Darien had a arm wrapped around her waist and the generals were lying close beside them. Serena chose to lie still, she was pretty sure that she'd been injured yesterday.

There was a curious tingling around her back as if there was a golden energy surrounding it. Carefully wiggling out of Endymion's embrace she was surprised to find she felt no pain in her back at all. She sat up slowly, afraid that any moment now her back would start screaming at her again.

She slid out of the bed and set her feet on the ground and was astounded that she could indeed stand on her own. A little giddy at this idea she jumped up and down a few times and let out a laugh. She quickly shut her mouth when she realized Darien and the generals were still sleeping.

She practically gushed over them wishing she a had camera. They all looked like little boys when they were asleep and all of them collapsed on the same bed, it was to good a picture to pass up. Sadly, she didn't have a camera with her, but she was sure the guys wouldn't appreciate being called adorably cute when they were asleep.

Serena crept quietly out of the room eager to see the rest of the house. But she stopped in dismay as she saw that Darien's cloths that she'd been wearing were covered in blood and were more than a little dirty. _Wow, I must've been hurt pretty badly,_ she thought. That made her wonder how she could possibly be standing up and walking right now, but she wasn't about to question or complain. She set off to see if she could find Darien's room and a bathroom so she could shower and change.

The house was HUMUNGOUSE! Serena was pretty sure it was one of the houses that you passed by every day and you think, 'Damn I wish I could live in that!' Ok, so maybe it wasn't that big, but it was definitely twice the size of her house. It was big enough to have loads of space, but small enough so you didn't feel like you were walking around in a confusing maze.

Serena walked into the front hall which again was big, and walked up the grand looking staircase. Her small feet sank into the plush white carpet that cover the stairs and all of the rooms upstairs. Picking a door at random she opened it and stepped in cautiously. Serena knew instantly that she'd guess right and this was Darien's room.

The walls were painted a dark blue, the comforter and sheet on his bed were either black or a very dark blue. She recognized the bookcase from his apartment which she was glad that he moved, because it wouldn't have survived the yoma attack. There were two other doors, so she picked at random again, and she walked into the bathroom.

Serena immediately tossed off her dirty clothes and jumped into the shower, and sighed with content as hot water was soon spraying over her head. She washed thoroughly and was astonished to find her back no longer held any injuries. Yes, there were criss crossing white scars on her back, but the injury was gone! Serena felt like jumping for joy again, but she knew doing it in a wet shower wouldn't be the best idea.

She got out of the shower and went rummaging through Darien's drawers looking for something to where. She was able to fit into a pair of his jeans that hung baggily on her. She had to use one of his belts to keep them from falling off her hips. She slipped one of his white t-shirts that stubbornly kept slipping off one shoulder, but she felt clean at last. She inhaled Darien's scent from the shirt and felt at peace.

Walking back to the bedroom on the first floor that she'd left the five of them in she saw that they were still very much dead asleep. She walked into the of course huge kitchen and saw on a clock that it was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon. _Geeze, even I've never slept in that late._

They had to wake up soon, and she knew that they were going to be very hungry. Guys were always hungry and when they ate they ate a lot, she knew from the many family reunions she'd gone to. So Serena decided to make something up for them. Contrary to popular belief she could actually cook. Maybe not a lot of things, but she knew the basics at least.

Serena opened the refrigerator and saw that it was in fact jam packed with food. She began to pulling out things that she thought she would need. For the next hour and a half she made huge sub sandwiches for them. She had to guess at what they would like, but she made sure to put everything on them. They sandwiches were definitely over stuffed and she had no doubt that the guys would like them. When it got a little hot as the day went one Serena folded the shirt under itself so that it now ended a couple inches under her bust line she secured it there with a hair band she always kept on her wrist.

Serena had an affinity for making breakfast foods, so she made that as well. She took two entire egg cartons and made scrambled eggs with cheese. Knowing guys loved their meat she made bacon and sausages as well. She never drank it, but she knew that Darien did so she made coffee too.

She was just finishing up when she heard the first moan from the bedroom, which wasn't that far form the kitchen. Malachite walked in holding his head and squinting at the relentless sun that poured through the windows. Serena poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Have a good sleep?"

"I think so," he said looking around at the kitchen. His widened a little bit, but he smiled as he saw all of the food on the table.

"Take your pick, I just used whatever I could get my hands on." Serena said gesturing toward the table.

"This is a relief, I was afraid one of us would have to make it after last night. Thank you Princess," he said.

"Serena," she corrected.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I must get used to your civilian name." he said with a sigh. He took another sip of the coffee Serena had given him and she could tell he felt instantly better. _Coffee works wonders for people who've just woken up,_ Serena thought.

She heard someone else get up and stumble out of the bedroom into the kitchen and it was a very bedraggled looking Jadeite.

"I smelled food," he said looking sleepily at Serena. She handed him a cup of coffee which he took gratefully and when he saw all of the food on the table and smiled at her, "You're a life saver Serena."

Serena smiled very pleased with herself. Malachite and Jadeite were soon at the table devouring the food like she thought they would. _They might just eat it all,_ she thought in dismay. She'd fixed herself a plate earlier, but she should wake up the other three so they could get food as well.

She went back into the dark room and relentlessly poked the other three until they were groggily awake.

"What is it Serena?" Darien moaned trying to get back to sleep.

"Sheese, now I know what my mother goes through every morning. Let me put it plain and simple for the three of you. There is in fact food out there, but I can't stop Malachite and Jadeite eating it all, so you guys better get up if you want any."

She walked away from the room three pairs of sleepy eyes staring after her. The three of them did get out of bed, and staggered into the kitchen like Malachite and Jadeite had. Darien frankly couldn't believe his eyes. Serena had actually made them food, and all of it looked edible.

As she came up and handed a cup of coffee he said, "Well I'm impressed Meatball Head,"

Serena smiled and pushed him towards the table he sat down gratefully and dug into the food surrounding him. Serena felt very happy that they devoured her food without pause, it made her feel extremely good about herself.

When they'd finally finished after another batch of eggs and bacon, Serena wondered if even she had ever eaten that much. They sat at the table looking full and content, Serena being pulling dishes off the table and dumping them into the sink.

"So, my back is now fully and completely healed," Serena pointed out, "You guys wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?"

"If we said we did then will you cook breakfast everyday?" Jadeite asked. That received laughs form all around.

"I was going to take up that job anyway," she said sitting down at the table with them.

"How's your back today?" Zoicite asked.

"It's basically fine, just a little sore form moving around though," Serena admitted. Her back did feel a little sore, but at least it wasn't killing her anymore.

"That's good, you just have to take it easy for a few days." Darien said standing up.

"Why, don't you go show her, her new room Darien," Nephrite said taking one last sip of coffee.

"My new room?" Serena asked perplexed Darien led her away before she could crack anymore questions.

"Darien," she whined as they climbed the stairs, "What are they talking about?" he asked again.

Darien only smiled and led her down the hallway to a door she hadn't looked into to. Darien put her hands over her eyes and she groaned she hated surprises. You were always thinking about what it was, and you kept wondering until your head was about to explode.

"C'mon Darien," she said.

"OK, ok Serena." he said taking his hands away form her eyes. Serena opened them and they grew twice as wide. The first thing she notice were the walls. At the far left side of the room there was a huge sun painted, that seemed so vibrant that it seemed to glow off of the wall. Halfway around the room a sunset was painted onto the walls with vibrant colors of purple, red, yellows, and oranges. The sunset faded and the other half of the walls were painted black with glow in the dark stars Darien had put on the walls. Across the room from the sun a moon was painted on the wall and it seemed to glow silver.

Darien had gotten her a queen size canopy bed (she'd always secretly wanted one) with the drapes and everything. The drapes her a dark blue and the comforter had little moons and stars all over it. Sitting on the bed beside the pillows was a huge bunny plushy. Which immediately had Serena squealing in delight as she ran over and snatched it up, hugging it fiercely.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh Darien! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said. She suddenly dropped the plushy back on the bed then launched herself at Darien instead. He caught her and was able to keep on his feet, but at the cost of all the air going out of him.

"Your welcome Serena." he said.

"It's like one of those dream rooms that you only see in the catalogues," she said moving around to gush over her new room. She paused, "But Darien, you must've spent a lot of money on this room."

"Don't worry Serena I'm very well off. Spending money doesn't mean a thing to me, just as long as you like the room,"

"I LOVE the room Darien!" she said jumping up and down hugging the bunny again. Darien just smiled, as long a she was happy, she found that he was even happier.

Darien and the generals gave Serena a tour of the rest of the house. The generals being boys had all of the latest entertainment any guy would want (including a large television set), Serena eventually asked Jadeite what he'd told her parents.

"I told them that you were kidnapped and Darien went on an expedition to get you back. We haven't been able to locate your captors yet so we were moving you to a much safer location." Jadeite said. "See it's quite simple, and easy to remember. I told your family they might also want to be careful incase your captors come after them."

"They wouldn't go after my parents would they?" Serena asked horrified.

"We can't really tell. We can send them away on some vacation until all of this is over if it would make you feel better."

Serena nodded. If her family was far away from this mess, she would feel that they were much safer. They were all sitting in the living room when the door bell rang, Serena opted to go get it. Of course that was immediately stopped by Nephrite, much to Serena's disappointment.

"Why not?" Serena whined.

"What if you opened the door and you happened to be standing face-to-face with a yoma, then what do you think would happen," Nephrite said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you really think that a yoma would bother using the door?" Serena asked. That made Nephrite pause to think about it, but while the two of them were standing off Jadeite walked in between them and opened the door.

"There is a cat standing on our front porch." Jadeite said somewhat perplexed.

"Serena! What are you doing in a house with the four generals of the Negaverse!" came Luna's loud authoritive voice. Serena winced at the tone then saw Luna run past Jadeite into the front hall.

"Hi, Luna." Serena said tentatively, but then she felt extremely sad. The girls had decided with Luna and Artemis that she wasn't fit to be leader. Luna had always disapproved of a lot of things that Serena had done.

"Well, Serena answer my question. We're worried sick about you and I find you here conspiring, no living with the enemy." she snapped. By now the other generals and Darien had joined them and were staring at Luna.

"You never told me that you had a talking cat Serena," Darien said from behind her.

"She's awfully bossy," Malachite observed.

"Well, Serena?" Luna demanded.

"Luna… you see…I um healed them. They're normal now." Serena said trying to find the words to tell Luna.

"I've never seen you heal anybody since I gave you your transformation broach Serena, you don't possess that kind of power." Luna scoffed. Serena felt the jab hit her deep, even now Luna didn't fully approve of her.

"Don't say those kinds of things to Serena," Darien said jumping to her defense.

"We are here," Zoicite said with exaggerated slowness, none of them liked the cat. How could she appoint herself as the Princess's guardian, and not recognize the Princess when she was standing right in front of her. Zoicite continued, "To serve and protect Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Since her former guardians seemed some what lax in their duties." Nephrite pointed out lightly.

"So why don't you leave and think about who Princess Serenity actually is." Malachite said picking Luna up-who was still in shock- and put her back outside.

"Wait! Luna tell the girls I want to see them!" Serena called out before Malachite closed the door.

"Are you sure Serena?" Darien asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I may not like what they did, but they deserve to know and I do miss them." Serena said trying to hide her hurt.

"We'll, accompany you Serena," Nephrite said. Serena was about to protest, but they insisted.

"Alright then, we'll visit the scouts tomorrow." Serena said waiting for that moment, but dreading it at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends Again?

Hello again everyone! So far I've been making progress with this fanfiction pretty well, I do have an ending, but I'm a little unsure of what else to put in before I reach that ending. Is there anything else that you guys would like to happen in this fic that I haven't put in yet?

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Sarah:** Thanks again! I'm glad I'm able to keep my characters interesting, and you're right waking up with five hot guys and a lot of food would be heaven, lol. Considering your yoma chase that you happen to be participating in, since it is in fact in written form you area allowed to conjure up anything that you want. You could just happen to have another can of beans, or a large volume and chuck it at the yoma again, lol.

**Girl of Darkness:** I wish I had a room like that too, hehehe. At this point I'm not really sure if I'll include a Scouts/Generals romance, it's the question that I'm not sure I can cram it all into the fic before it ends. I might include a couple of things, but I don't think I'll do a full fledged romance.

**Kayla:** Yah! Another new person! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story, I'm glad that you like it!

**Cresentpal:** Ah, my ever devoted Cresentpal (sorry I just really like your name, lol), if I knew a place where I could buy a huge bunny plushy I wouldn't hesitate to tell you all. Sadly, huge bunny plushies are in short supply, the only way I can think of getting one would be to make it, which would take a lot of time and a lot of fluff.

**EternalLady: **Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Yes, the confronttion is in this chapter, but I thought I might've gone a little overbpard with it, so there will be another on in the next chapter, but this time the scouts are going to approach Serena.

**Lovenhope:** Thanks so much for the review I'm gals that you're liking it so far :)

**Chrissienuil:** Thanks for the review I love it when new people review my story! I'm sooooo happy that you like my story so far it makes me feel very specail and love :) I'm glad you like how the generals are doing so far, I've been trying to involve them a little bit ore into the story, let me know how I'm doing.

**Chapter 9: Friends Again?**

The Generals had first insisted that they take a car to Raye's temple, saying that if a yoma attacked them it would make an easier getaway. Serena however insisted that they walk, it was a beautiful day, one to good to pass up by spending it in the car. The generals and Darien could sense how nervous she was about seeing the girl's again, Darien had told them about how they'd voted to demote her form her leadership position. So in the end they decided to walk so it would give Serena the time she needed to gather her nerves.

As they walked to Raye's house Darien made sure to walk right beside her offering what comfort he could, while the Generals formed a loose formation around them. They got some stares from the passerby and Serena could only imagine what a picture they made. Darien and the Generals were very handsome men, and seeing all five of them surrounding her must be quite odd. Serena had even noticed changes in her appearance that hadn't gone away when she had transformed out of her Princess Serenity form.

Her hair remained a sparkling silver color, and as she stared into the mirror she could still see tiny flecks of violet floating around in her blue eyes. She looked more…it was hard to explain even to herself. She was beginning to look like royalty. She seemed more mature she had even noticed her body making slight changes, becoming more mature itself. Though she was still clumsy she noticed that she had been walking more gracefully, with a straighter back and she seemed to have this urethral quality about her. When people walked past them they notice the good looking men surrounding her, but the men as they walked past couldn't help but stop and look at Serena as well.

When Serena notice some of the stares she was getting she fidgeted a little, self-conscious under their scrutiny. Darien moved closer to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_They look at you because you're beautiful Serena,_ he sent to her.

_Oh please,_ she sent back,_ They look at me because I have five gorgeous guys walking around me. _

_That's not true Serena, and you know it, there are so many man staring at you right now I'm going to have to make my claim in front of them all._

"What claim?" Serena asked as she stopped walking. She looked up at Darien and saw him smile, his hand came up to grasp her chin and he lowered his head to hers.

Unlike the teasingly light kiss he'd given her back at his apartment this one was full of such passion Serena's knees seemed to go weak immediately. His tongue barley asked for entrance, but Serena gave it to him. He swept through her mouth leaving no place untouched, unexplored. Serena felt such a warm feeling of pleasure blossom over her that Darien had to wrap a arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing to the ground. His scent of roses assaulted her senses, and she could taste a hint of chocolate that she was sure he had eaten this morning. She kissed him back, but felt terribly inexperienced compared to his kissing. She was drowning in him, and she didn't want to be saved any time soon.

One of the Generals cleared his throat and Darien pulled away from her to look at him.

"We understand Darien, but we really should keep going," Zoicite said. Jadeite however had a huge grin on his face. Serena blushed realizing that they had been kissing in the middle of the sidewalk, in front of total strangers. But as they walked now she noticed that the men who'd seen their display didn't look at her anymore.

_I've marked you as mine Serena,_ he whispered to her.

_Men, you always have to walk around beating your chest don't you. And as I recall I don't remember you asking me out at all._

_We're together by default, would you say no if I did ask you?_

Serena didn't answer that question, and Darien just smiled.

_So see, we are actually going out._

_That seems to be the case,_ Serena sighed,

Darien laughed, as they walked on, and Serena grimly noticed that they were now coming up on the temple. Darien could feel the sudden tension in her and so could the Generals.

"Just remember Serena, you're Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, don't let them intimidate you just because they're your friends." Malachite said as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Malachite is right Serena, and you'll have us there to back you up if you need it," Darien said wrapping an arm around her waist bringing her close to him.

"I feel more for you guys. I'm sorry, I know that back in the Silver Millennium you were developing relationships with my friends," she said to the Generals.

"Thank you for the compassion Serena, but the world has changed, and they have changed with it. They are not the same girls that we were falling in love with a thousand years ago," Nephrite said.

"Don't forget that they will also distrust us now, since we first appeared to them as Generals of the Negaverse," Jadeite said.

Serena nodded, then looked up to see that they had arrived at the temple. It was Grandpa Hino that greeted them first.

"And what brings you fine lads here?" he asked.

"They're with me Grandpa Hino," Serena said stepping out in front of them, "We're here to see the girls."

Grandpa Hino's eyes widened slightly as he saw Serena, he looked at her thoughtfully then smiled.

"You seem different than the last time I saw you Serena, but it is a good change, a good change indeed. The girls are in the living room, go on in." he said inviting them in warmly. They thanked him the Serena led them into the shrine. She knew the place like the back of her hand, but it seemed a little alien to her now, the last time she'd been in here hadn't been so pleasant.

"Hi, guys," she said a little timidly as she stepped into the room. She felt Darien's comforting presence behind her and the Generals all around her gave her a semblance of strength. She saw several reaction flit across her friend's faces. There was relief and happiness, seeing that warm Serena's heart. Sadly, soon followed by it was distrust and nervousness as they looked upon the generals.

"Hi, Serena," was the feeble greeting she received.

"When Luna told us you were…you have to understand Serena it's a little hard to believe," Amy said quietly, talking about how Serena was living with the Generals and Darien.

"I know it is Amy, but I healed them while I was a captive in the Negaverse, they're back to their normal selves now," Serena said hoping to reassure them.

"You could only possibly have that power if you were Princess Serenity Serena, and that is what Luna tells us that you claim to be," Lita said carefully, but Serena heard the doubt in her voice. She now saw that Luna was sitting by Amy with Artemis not really looking at her.

"Is it so hard to believe," Serena said softly tears in her voice,

"It is Serena, if anyone of us turned out to be the Princess it would still be hard to believe," Mina said.

"Not to mention that no one would imagine you as the Princess, you're not exactly the best choice," Raye said. Her words hurt as always, but instead of feeling sadness Serena began to get angry.

"It is not you place to decide who or how the Princess should act in her civilian form. The fact that you are so unwilling to accept shows that you are defiantly not fit to lead the scouts," Nephrite said coldly.

"You have to understand our position, Serena wasn't the best leader material, and I think she knows that. When she comes back telling us she is Princess Serenity it's a little hard to accept," Mina said.

"If you always show this lack of faith it s a wonder you've survived this long," Zoicite said.

"You've never seen Serena act normally have you? Her picture is in the dictionary next to dumb blonde." Raye said taking a sip of soda.

"That, is enough." Serena spoke in a low voice that no one had ever heard her use before. She looked up at them with anger in her eyes, an anger that they'd never seen before. Without warning all of the doors to the room slammed shut without anyone touching the. The girls jumped, but soon all the lights went out as well, and then they saw Serena standing there.

Serena couldn't believe how angry she was at them, had they ever had even a little faith in her? She felt her power building up within her, if they wanted proof she would; give it to them. She was tempted to revive their memories of the Silver Millennium, but she couldn't do that to them or to Darien. They had to remember by themselves, but that didn't mean she couldn't shake them up a little.

A wind picked up in the room throwing loose things around in the air, but the girl's gazes were riveted at Serena. He silver hair was floating around her as if she under water, her eyes glowed silver, and she looked very angry. The wind in the room picked up to dangerous speeds, a pen that had been flying around suddenly shot into the wall and broke clean through it. The girls could clearly see the moon insignia shining on Serena's forehead.

"My name is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Serena spoke her voice seemed to echo at them from all directions. "I'm the Princess you swore to find and to protect, and if all of you no longer wish to accept that responsibility I can strip you of your Sailor powers right now and relived you of your duty,"

Serena glared at Raye and gestured a hand toward her, Raye let out a shriek as she was tossed up into the air and held there. She felt the ancient power coursing through her body from Serena, but she wasn't sure if Serena meant to harm her or to do something else. Her mouth had gone dry with fear, and as she stared down at Serena's glowing figure she knew it was true.

"So, what's it to be Raye, you are the leader," Serena said in a chilling voice. When Raye didn't answer her Serena let her drop to the floor, and she turned to the other girls the anger boiling within her was so great she wasn't sure what she would do.

Serena felt two warm arms encircled her waist and she heard Darien whispered in her ear, "That's enough Serena, you're going to end up hurting someone."

Serena's power went out like a light as soon as Darien said that. She collapsed back into him gasping, for breath realizing in horror that Darien was right. She really could've hurt someone.

_I want to leave now Darien,_ she sent to him. Darien nodded then helped Serena back onto her feet then left the room with her, the generals following close behind. Serena took deep breaths trying not to think of what she could've done back there if Darien hadn't stopped her, everyone seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Jadeite sighed, knowing what Nephrite had said before was true, Raye wasn't the same girl that he'd been falling in love with. Yes, his Raye had been known to toss out cruel words without a qualm, but this Raye even said it to her friends. His Raye would never do that, she…just wasn't the same. Oh yes her body was the same, but the personality inhabiting had changed much.

Nephrite was thinking the same thing, his Lita would've jumped up and defended her friend with all her might, he'd never known her to chose between them. She seemed like a totally different person, definitely not the same.

Zoicite like the other two, he was thinking about Amy. In this time she seemed so soft spoken, it seemed like she liked to hide in the coroner a lot. His Amy though timid at sometimes always spoke with some authority because she was the most knowledgeable of all the scouts. He was sure she was no less now, but she seemed to lack the confidence that had first captured his attention.

Mina looked exactly the same that she had in the Silver Millennium, but back then she had been the leader of the scouts. It made Malachite wonder why she'd relinquished that position to Raye. Raye in this time was too hard-headed and wouldn't be able to see what needed to be done, but on the other hand Mina had changed as well. Yes, he could still see some of her leadership qualities shine through, but Mina had always had excellent instinct. In this time she didn't act on them, and it was her failure to take action that had sent many things down the drain this time.

"I can feel you pain." Serena said as she walked with Darien beside her, all of the Generals looked up as she spoke. "I can feel it radiating off of you, and I can do nothing but help relive you of it, do not ask me to not do so."

Immediately the Generals felt her warm glowing energy enter their bodies, and it helped soothe the ache they all felt. Though they knew Serena shouldn't be expending her energy they couldn't bring themselves to say no. They were hurting more than they realized, and the pulsing, silver, comforting energy inside of them helped tremendously.

"But we can feel your pain as well," Darien pointed out softly as they continued to walk.

"My pain is bearable at this time, their pain is not," Serena said as they neared the house. Once in the house Serena ran straight up into her room an collapsed onto her bed, she didn't want to think much of anything right now. But the tears came anyway, like they always did when she was hurting so much inside.

She felt weight at the end of her bed, and knew it was Darien who was sitting on it. As he laid down next to her to comfort her she only cried harder. Darien didn't remember who he was and though he cared for her as Darien she missed the unrelenting love that she had had with Endymion.

"You cry for more than the scouts," Darien pointed out softly, Serena saw no reason to deny it.

"I cry for you Darien," she sobbed.

"Why, Serena, I don't deserved your tears," he said brushing them away from her face.

"What if I told you Darien, that you had a past life as well, but I am unable to reveal it to you because you are to wake up naturally. And it hurts to have to wait,"

"I would say that you have no cause to worry," he said gathering her in his arms. "If I'm to wake up, then I'm sure that it will be soon, and you have me as Darien for now until I can remember the life you speak of."

Serena continue to cry, but was more than comforted by his word. He was right she did have him as Darien, and just having Darien for now was more than enough for her. Her sobs soon quieted and she smiled up at Darien and whispered, "Thank you."

He smile back down at her, then Serena snuggled down into her new bed and went to sleep with her glow in the dark stars shining around her.


	10. Chapter 10: In Numbers

Hello again everyone! I'm sorry to say that this fanfiction must soon draw to a close sob sob It originally wasn't even meant to be this long, but right now I'm envisioning maybe three or four more chapters left. But if some of you haven't read my other fanfiction **My Beloved Pirate** you should check it out. Do not fear my dear readers I will be back very soon with more fanfiction, I'm not going to take that long of a break, maybe two or three days tops. So make sure after I'm done these two fanfictions that you have me on a Alert list or you check my author profile at one point. But this fanfiction is not over yet so please enjoy chapter 10!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Lostsoulsandbrokenhearts:** Thanks a bunch, I try to keep funny moments in there to break the serious mood. If it gets too serious at some point it might grow a little angst, but I'm glad you liked my little funny moment

**Lovenhope:** Don't worry the sense is knocked back into the scouts quite quickly in this chapter, so not to fear!

**Kayla:** Wow! You really do get hyper over suspense, and I can only admire that quality! All of your questions will soon be answered, I've actually never thought of putting the outers in…maybe…if I have time to do it.

**Animegoddes:** Such few words, but they motivate me so!

**Cresentpal:** Yes, the guys are very sweet I agree the scouts have been acting stupid, but they will come to their senses soon enough, they're just having a stupid streak at the moment.

**Eternal Sailor Moon 2:** Never fear I would never have the scouts stay the bad guys, they soon see the error of their ways.

**Melis:** Thank you for such a nice review…it made me feel happy and special inside.

**Girl of Darkness:** Ahoy Girl of Darkness! (oops wrong fanfiction) Yes, Serena had finally come out and shown her true power. Oh, you humble me there is no need for bowing your magnificent reviews are enough!

**Sarah:** Thanks for the compliments, now I feel really special for being complimented on French I wanted to give the generals a little bit more character and personality, because I feel that I didn't give them a big enough role in My Beloved Pirate (I kind of unintentionally let them fade into the back round, which I didn't mean to do). Now, it's my turn! _J'adore _Sarah's lovely and extremely nice reviews!

**Chapter 10: In Numbers**

Serena actually woke up, to put it simply she didn't know how early it actually was, but Darien was still sleeping beside her. If she was up before Darien that must be some kind of record for her. Serena eased out of his arms and left the room quietly so she didn't wake him up. She decided to take her pushy bunny, so she skipped down the stairs her bunny stuffy bouncing up and down along with her steps.

Remembering her promise to cook breakfast every morning she began to head off in the direction of the kitchen, but stopped as she saw Jadeite sitting in the living room with the TV on. She walked closer curiously, but saw he wasn't really watching whatever that was on, instead he was staring downward.

Serena walked into the room and turned off the TV, then turned around to stare at Jadeite, who hadn't moved at all. Serena could feel that he was in deep thought, he wasn't necessarily upset, but he was sad.

"Jadeite?" she asked getting ready to poke him in the head. But he looked up at her on his own, as if he was seeing her for the first time. When he looked up and saw her he couldn't help, but smile she made an adorable picture. It was obvious she'd just woken up with her hair all over the place. Her humongous stuffed bunny was almost touching the ground, but she still held onto it.

"Good morning Serena," he said leaning back into the couch.

"And good morning to you," she said sitting down beside him. She set her stuffed bunny aside for the moment. "You're sad about something."

"Yes, I guess I am," he sighed.

"About Raye?" Serena asked already knowing the answer.

Jadeite only nodded, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. Serena crunched her face in annoyance then shoved him, which of course didn't send him anywhere she just wanted to get his attention.

"Stop thinking about it. What will happen in just going to happen if you think about it too much then you could accidentally screw up everything. If you and Raye are meant to be together in this life then she'll just have to get over herself and accept that, so you can't really do anything." she said, "So really you don't have anything to think about at all."

Jadeite stared at her in astonished silence for a few moments, how could something so small put such power behind her words. _This girl is going to save the world,_ he thought for a moment. She could definitely do it. When he just kept staring at her Serena sighed and turned around. Then she held out her stuffed bunny like an offering.

"You wanna hold it for a little while?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Jadeite asked slightly taken aback.

"Here hold it," Serena said putting it in Jadeite's arms. When he didn't do anything with it Serena sighed in annoyance, you'd think the guy had never held a stuffed bunny in his life. She took his arms and put them around the stuffed bunny.

"Now squeeze it," she said. Jadeite did as he was told but still glanced at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Now, just stay like that for a few moments and you'll begin to feel a lot better," she said getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Leaving Jadeite in the living room. As promised Serena went about making breakfast and soon the others were enticed down by the smell of food. Nephrite came in with a perplexed look on his face, "Why is Jadeite sitting in there with your stuffed rabbit."

"That's plushy bunny rabbit to you, and he's just gathering his thoughts." she said handing him coffee. Nephrite gave her a confused look, but shook his head and sat down. When Jadeite did come into the kitchen still carrying the stuffed bunny he handed it to her with a smile and Serena gave him 'I told you so' look.

"I'm sure it's a very interesting story," Nephrite said.

"Shut-up Nephrite or I'll tie your hair up with lots of nice pretty pink bows," Serena threatened.

Soon everyone else was down in the kitchen and Serena went up and greeted Darien with a good morning kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her then moved on to the food before it was all eaten.

The day began to go by without much incident Darien and the Generals took Serena out back so she could see of the grounds. They had a beautiful garden alongside of the house, and lots of space in the backyard. The backyard eventually faded into forest which the generals told her they could go into the forest as an escape route. Around mid-day the door bell rang again. Serena didn't even bother to get in another fight with Nephrite so Malachite went to answer the door. He was quite surprised to find the four scouts standing there.

"We need to um talk to Serena," Mina said shifting uncomfortably.

Malachite didn't say anything but stepped back to let them in house. When Malachite led them into the living room Serena looked up surprised at there appearance.

"Serena, we've come to apologize," Lita said.

"We had no right to demote you as leader since that position was originally appointed to you." Amy said looking very uncomfortable.

"And it's not for us to decide who is the Princess, we will take up our positions as your guardians as we were suppose to," Raye said.

"And…we've missed you a lot Serena," Mina said with a wane smile.

Serena returned the smile then stood. "I accept your apology Scouts, but you must understand it will take me a little to forgive you, but I will accept your protection."

"Thank you Serena, you don't know how much of a relief that is," Lita said.

"I'm glad to hear that it is, but you guys shouldn't be seen coming and going from this house to much, the enemy might discover your identities, we are very sure the they will soon target-" Serena stopped in mid sentence.

"What is it Serena?" Amy asked looking around cautiously.

"Malachite, go get the others quick!" Serena yelled her head shooting up. Malachite did as he was told and rushed out of the room yelling everyone else's names. Serena looked to the scouts, "Everyone get down now!"

The girls did as the were told and with Serena they dropped to the ground as an explosion shook the house and glass shatter all around them. Once the explosion settled the scouts immediately jumped up and transformed Serena gingerly pushed herself seeing that she was surrounded by broken glass, and she wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment.

"Serena we have to move now!" Raye said pulling Serena to her feet as they broke off into a run to the front hall. Serena glanced back to see several yomas climbing through the now broken windows. Serena bumped into Sailor Mars as they skidded to a stop as they saw yomas in front of them as they entered through the kitchen. To soon they were surrounded by a large group of yomas, the scouts formed a loose circle around Serena.

"Why haven't you transformed yet Serena?" Amy asked.

"I can't Beryl destroyed my broach," Serena said franticaly.

The scouts shouted forth their attacks to all of the yomas surrounding them as they charged at them. The scouts tried to keep Serena within their circle, but Serena felt one of the yomas get through and it grabbed onto her arm yanking her out the protective circle.

The yoma who'd grabbed suddenly screamed out in pain as it a rose struck in in the shoulder. Tuxedo Mask suddenly landed beside her, and she latched onto him like a life line.

"We have to move this battle outside!" she heard Nephrite yell.

The scouts heard him and soon they were all running to break in the backyard. The yomas followed in pursuit and soon they were all standing in the backyard. She saw the generals and the scouts fighting the yomas, the yomas were taken down so easily, but there was just so many.

Serena began to concentrate and build her power inside of her, of she could wipe them all out in one attack they could avoid anyone injury.

"No!" Darien said catching her arm feeling her power buildup. "You can't risk the energy Serena."

"But Darien there's too many," Serena argued.

"No," he said firmly, "Go, go into the woods while we take care of the, they won't be able to find you in there."

Serena didn't want to do it, but they were all fighting to keep her safe, and if she just got captured by sticking around then it would all be in vain. With a heavy heart she turned and dashed into the forest trying to put as much distance between her and the battle as possible.

Serena ran and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her feet hurt and stung as she trampled through the woods surrounding her. She was looking out for a good hiding place that the yomas couldn't find her in if they somehow pursued her. She kept on running deeper into the forest all she could do was hope everyone would come out of the battle unhurt.

Darien plunged himself into the battle with everyone else trying to kill as many yomas as he could. There was no telling to how many yomas there actually were they just had to keep fighting. From what Darien could see the others had only sustained minor injuries, none had been seriously hit yet.

He wasn't sure how long they fought, but they were all getting tried, using the same attack over and over again expended lot of energy. They were killing a lot of yomas there just didn't seem to be an end to them.

At one point the scouts and generals began combing their attacks so that they could destroy the yomas in great numbers, and this worked, but more yomas just kept coming.

It was hard to tell where they were exactly coming from, they just seemed to appear out of nowhere, and their was no leader in sight either. Darien found his way to Zoicite knowing he would at least have an idea of where they yomas were coming from. When he voiced his question while throwing attacked Zoicite answered, "They must be coming through the portals that we've used so often, the only way we'll be able to breach it is if we hit it with a hard attack.

"What about a combined attack of all of us at once?" Darien asked.

"That would work," Zoicite said. They fought throughout the battle finding the scouts and other generals leading them back to the spot where the yomas were the thickest. Soon they all stood in one group and they readied their attacks.

Darien summoned the ancient glowing power he felt within him and called it to form a direct attack. As he felt the scouts and the Generals launching their own attacks all around him at the same time he sent the golden energy spiraling form his toward the portal they were aiming at.

Their attacks cut through the yomas blocking the portal and with a resounding crash their attacks collided with the dark portal. Everything went silent and then a great wind came from the portal sucking all of the yomas back into the negaverse then in the wink of an eye it disappeared.

Everyone sighed with relief as the yomas disappeared, the battle was over. Darien heard thunder sound in the distance and looked up curiously, the weather channel had predicted sunny skies today. As he stared up at the sky he saw dark clouds moving in at such an alarming rate it couldn't be natural. He saw some of the other were staring up at the sky as well with grim looks on their faces.

"Where is Serena, she hates thunder storms," Mina said as rain began to fall around them and thunder sounded again. Darien felt a feeling of dread settle in his stomach.

"I sent Serena off into the forest so that she would be safe, but I have a feeling all those yomas were sent so that she would be alone and get caught in this storm." Darien said grimly.

They all had looks of alarm on their faces and they all turned to ran off into the forest. They had to spread out to find Serena, the forest wasn't exactly small. Above them the storm thundered in fury and the wind began to pick up around them, they had to find Serena fast.

A ways away Serena sat against a tree curled up into a little ball as the storm began to form around her. She jumped and shuddered as lighting crashed, she hated thunder storms.

_Serena where are you!_ she heard Darien yell in her mind.

_I don't know where I am Darien, but hurry I hate storms._

_I'll find you don't worry, something is coming after you Serena be very careful_, Darin cautioned.

That made Serena lift her head and look around her and she realized she was completely alone. She thought she saw something moving in the trees nearby, and it felt very evil.


	11. Chapter 11: Crystal

Hello, hello! I'm here again with another chapter and as I mentioned before this fanfiction sadly will soon come to a close. At this point I'm thinking…maybe two more chapters. So enjoy this one, I know I kind of left you guys at a cliffhanger last time. Sorry about that, but here's chapter 11. I must also apologize for this being a little late, my cousins came down to visit today and I didn't get a good chance to type until later in the day.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Cresentpal:** Yes, Serena was quick to forgive them and it was very sweet of her. I didn't have Luna and Artemis in this chapter because if they had been there they would've been trampled by all the yomas (we can't have that happen!) But don't worry they come back in in this chapter.

**Lady Koneko:** Whoa! You actually guessed right, it is Beryl in the forest. I'm truly impressed!

**Sarah:** Don't pull out your hair! I'm sure its too pretty to lose, I don't think there are going to be anymore cliffhangers in this story so you can rest easy for a little.

**Taeniaea:** Here it is the chapter you've been so eagerly waiting for, thank you for reviewing!

**Kayla: **Don't worry I'm a bookworm here too, whenever my sister goes to the mall she goes to Hot Topic (not that I don't like Hot Topic) and I go to Bordors. Suspence is one of the things you have to put in a story, it keeps the readers hooked, but I feel bad for torturing you guys at the saem time. I will try to get the Outers in, but it'll probably be near the end.

**Lostsoulsbrokenhearts: **I'll be sure to check out your fic whne I'm taking my break, watch out for my revewi!

**Animegoddes:** Yes its going to go all of the way :) Thank you for keeping up with my story it means a lot to me

**Lovenhope:** No problem, i'm being told that I'm improving a lot, so it's an experience for you readers and me. So we all have a wonderful time in the end.

**Girl of Darkness:** Well thank you for the bows and if you have any fanfitions I'm going to read one once I'm done both of these fanfictions so look out for my revewi And yes Darien must stop always thinking about Serena, he'll get himself hurt one day...

**Chapter 11: Crystal**

Serena froze like a frightened rabbit caught in its burrow with no way out. And for Serena it was kind of the same situation, she was surrounded by woods, but none of her friends were nearby to help her. She stayed perfectly still afraid that if she moved she would give away her position, but she had a bad feeling that whatever was out there already knew where she was.

Whatever it was, was walking on two feet and getting ever closer to her. Serena felt her familiar build up of power behind her tremendous fear. She wasn't suppose to be so scared, but she had a pretty good idea who it was and for some reason she couldn't make herself move.

To her horror Queen Beryl herself stepped out from behind a nearby tree, an evil smile painted on her lips. She seemed to glide forward and Serena could only stare, she couldn't move.

"It seems the rabbit has been caught in it's whole," Beryl sneered gliding closer to Serena.

"What do you want?" is what slipped past Serena's lips. Yes, it was a stupid question, what Beryl wanted was obvious. Serena however was so petrified if she didn't do something she was sure any movement would cause her to snap and break.

"You know what I want you stupid girl, the only reason you're still alive is because you are the only one who can locate the Crystal."

_Serena?_ Darien inquired feeling her fear.

_It's Beryl Darien, it's Beryl don't come near me! She'll kill you!_

Serena realized that was true, if any of the scouts or Generals were to show up now they probably would get hurt or worse. But Serena was so scared she wasn't sure if she could defend herself against Beryl. Knowing she couldn't stay sitting as she was Serena managed to push herself up on her shaky legs to stare at Beryl.

Beryl let out a laugh, "I can see you shaking little Princess. Did you not like our last session together I can assure you there will definitely be a repeat performance."

Serena decided that she'd had enough of her taunts and shot her power that had been building up inside of her towards Beryl. Beryl with a bored look on her face lifted her hand a easily blocked the attack.

"Is that the best you can do Princess, try one of mine on for size," Beryl laughed shooting a beam of blazing red energy at Serena. Serena dazedly lifts up her arms to shield her face, but to no avail. The force of the blast slammed Serena back into the trunk of the tree with surprising force and she screamed as she felt the skin on her arms being burnt away by the dark energies.

When the attack finally let up Serena stood there panting against the trunk of the tree, she could see her forearms were seriously burnt by the attack, it hurt and tears rolled down her face. She heard Beryl's laugh again which sounded like nails on a chalk board and had to look up again.

"I always knew you would be weak Princess, without the Crystal you are nothing just like your pitiful mother," Beryl taunted. Serena saw red, and let forth a burst of white energy at a surprised Beryl; she hadn't expected Serena to recover so quickly.

Serena's sudden attack pushed her back a few steps, and when her attack cleared away Serena was standing there with anger blazing in her eyes. Beryl smirked, the girl was far to passionate, her passionate nature was going to get her into a lot of trouble.

"What? Are you proud of your mother girl? Then, why did she leave you behind? If she could save an entire kingdom why could she not save her own life?" Beryl said knowing Serena would get mad. Serena knew on some level that Beryl was just goading her and she needed to keep her head in battle. But her mother had still been her mother, and she'd not had the chance to know her as well as she'd liked. Her mother had been beautiful and courageous, she would not let Beryl step all over her.

"Shut-up!" Serena yelled sending forth another attack at Beryl. Beryl dodged this one and sent another one of her own back at Serena. Seeing it coming this time Serena dodge it, and they both launched their next attack at the same time.

Both of the attacks met each other in the air and exploded. Serena tried to ignore the bits of debris flying at her and launched another attack and Beryl did the same. As before their attacks met in between them, but both Serena and Beryl sent forth more energy into the attack hoping to best the other.

Their energy attacks battled back and forth in between them, sometimes gaining ground and other times losing it. Serena was unsure how much energy she'd put into this attack, but she was getting tired; her energy was running out. Still she put forth more energy into the attack, but Beryl barely flinched.

Serena suddenly found herself on the ground, her legs had given out beneath her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the battle, she needed to win. If she couldn't destroy Beryl then she could at least wound her. But Serena was running out of energy at a painfully fast rate and she knew she had to drop her attack or pass out and be at Beryl's mercy. Stealing herself to be hit Serena lowered her hands ceasing the energy flow, and with that Beryl's attack hit her straight on.

Serena felt her back slam into the tree again and she let out a scream as Beryl's attack assaulted her from all sides. She felt like she was bring torn into, her body being ripped to shreds. It felt like there were little glass shards swirling all around her cutting her to little bits and pieces.

When the attack finally stopped Serena could only lie there on the ground unable to move. Her body hurt so much, it felt like if she wiggled her finger she would melt away into nothingness. Her clothes were cut to shreds, her skin bleeding from what looked like neat, deep, slices in her skin that were all over her. She wasn't unconscious but she didn't want to see if she could move, one wrong thing could knock her out.

"Ha! Puny Princess, did you really think you stood any chance against me," Beryl said walking closer to Serena. Serena could see her blurry figure some ways away, but she still couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"I won't kill you now Princess, but putting you in a coma would do me great pleasure," Beryl said lifting a hand and pointing it in Serena's direction, energy began to build up around her finger to enormous proportions. Serena recognized a deadly attack when she saw one and she knew she had to move. She pushed herself to a sitting position and the world spun and tilted. Serena found herself on the ground again, and when she tried to move her limbs didn't respond, Serena knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack in time. Her vision was going in and out, but she saw a large red ball leave Beryl's hand and come rushing at her.

A black figure stepped in front of her and obscured her vision, suddenly Serena saw everything with a startling clarity. She saw the red light of Beryl's attack glisten off of Darien's black hair, she saw him step him step in front of her in a protective stance. She saw his body jerk as Beryl's attack hit him in the stomach. A scream ripped it's way through Serena throat and burst from her mouth, echoing through the forest, "NOOOOOOO! DARIEN!"

When he fell Serena felt a surge of strength go through her and she shot to her feet. Her legs collapsed beneath her immediately again, but she managed to stumbled a few steps over to where Darien now lay as still as death.

"Darien!" she yelled coming to kneel above him. Serena saw blood, it was everywhere all around her. Darien's face was so white he could've been a ghost. Her hands fluttered about him shaking so badly Serena could barley move them.

"DARIEN DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled tears blurring her vision, he'd taken the attack for her, so that she wouldn't get hurt, and now he was leaving her. Her hands frantically pushed back his bangs her tears falling upon his white shirt soaking into it. Somewhere in the back round Serena could hear Beryl laughing with glee and saying something, but none of it mattered.

"Darien!" she cried squeezing her hands over the bleeding wound trying to staunch the blood flow. The blood just seeped through her fingers escaping onto the ground.

In desperation Serena leaned over him and whispered, "Darien, you can't leave me like this, I've only just found you. We were reborn so that we could have a life together you need to live for me Darien please!"

When Serena got no response she snatched up his wrist and tried to find a pulse. She kept checking trying to find one, his chest rose one more time, then fell. When it didn't rise again Serena's own heart seemed to stop beating.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled breaking down into hysterical sobs. Darien couldn't be dead it wasn't possible this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up any moment.

_Darien!_ she yelled through their link, but all she felt was a spiraling black emptiness that seemed to go on forever. Serena shook her head in denial it could be, it wasn't true.

"No, no Darien. This is not how it's suppose to be," she said sobbing, "I love you!"

A single tear fell from her eye and suddenly burst into a brilliant silver light. Serena slowly held out a hand feeling as if she was in a trace, somewhere Beryl shrieked in rage. Serena could only stare transfixed as her tear grew even brighter as it changed shape rapidly. It soon settled in the form of a clear crystal it's white light growing even brighter.

Serena felt such a power fill her and sweep through her very being she gasped. It filled her, completed her; she felt like she was floating on air. Such joy filled her at the rush of pure, clean energy she eagerly reached along her link to Darien to share it with him, she felt only blackness.

Reality came crashing back down onto her and the energy flooded from her into Darien through their link. Outside of her mind she was bent over Darien's body and she directed all of the power into Darien weak drained body. She immersed herself into the injury directing her power to heal ands stitch the muscles and organs back together. The power she sent to him through their link she sent to his brain, muscles, and lungs forcing them to function and work. She pushed the air through his lungs and kept his heart beating; in seemed to be an impossible task.

Serena felt the power moved through her to him and using her body as a median was not easy. Her body was already drained of energy and hurt badly, but she would not, could not let Darien die. She pushed herself as hard as she could her concentration absolute.

She felt the wound healing itself right beneath her hands neatly stitching shut. She felt his lungs and heart begin to work on their own, his sprit had not left his body yet and Serenity could see it glowing with healthiness and life now. Through her link she felt the barrier in front of his memories snap and felt the memories of their past lives course through them both, she heard Darien gasp beneath her.

She opened her eyes and saw his deep ocean blue ones staring back into hers, tears fell from her eyes again, but this time they were from happiness. She saw the memories going by in a flash inside Darien's mind. She knew the next time she saw him he would remember everything.

The final repairs done to the wound were finished, Serena's work was done. With a sigh she closed her fingers around the crystal as it's light slowly faded away. Serena closed her eyes and let her body fall on top of Darien's and let the darkness close in around her.

_Serena knew she was dreaming, but it felt so real, like the time she'd had the strange dream with Darien in it. But this time Serena opened her eyes and she was lying in a bed. She sat up and recognized her old bedroom from the Moon Palace, she would've looked around and savored being in it again but something pulled her towards the balcony._

_She stepped out onto it and leaned over the railing, she was staring into a sea of fog. The fog looked like the same fog from the dream she'd had about Darien, but as soon as she thought that the fog slowly cleared away._

_A figure was standing before her balcony and as the fog cleared the figure suddenly became visible. She was staring straight at Endymion who had his familiar gentle smile on his face. He stood there his hair shining in the urethral light, her was wearing his armor as he had in the Silver Millennium._

_"Endymion!" she cried out tears of joy coursing down her face. Endymion's smile widened and without another word he began his assent to her balcony using the rope they'd always had there so Endymion could sneak in easily._

_When he finally stood before him she threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck and cried. Endymion's warm arms enclosed around her rubbing his chin in her hair._

_"It's alright Serenity I'm here," he whispered,_

_"I thought I'd lost you," Serenity sobbed._

_"But you didn't. You did it love, you summoned the crystal, and you saved me." he said._

_Serenity pulled away form him, but only enough to rise onto the tips of her toes and find her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck opening herself completely to his kiss. She needed to feel him right now, when she'd almost lost him to the unknown, she needed him so much._

_Endymion tasted her sweetness and like always he couldn't get enough. He immersed himself into their kiss their tongues entwining like vines on a tree. He'd brushed so close with death, he needed to feel her soft curves pressed against him. _

_Their kiss quickly turned much more passionate each sensing each other's need. Endymion lifted her up against him and Serenity's legs went around his waist instinctively. She could feel him through their layers of clothing and heat swept through her body._

_Endymion's kisses ran down her neck, Serenity threw back her head and moaned in wild abandon. Endymion's hands tugged on her dress until she was bare to him from the waist up. His mouth moved over her nipping and suckling leaving his mark wherever he felt. Serenity arched into him moving her hips so she rubbed playful against him. Their bodies hungered to be joined and neither could wait much longer._

_Endymion carried her back into her bedroom still kissing her then tossed her onto her bed. Serenity was already pulling off her dress and watched as Endymion rid himself of his clothes as well. He was on her again gently pushing her back into the plush pillows. And they soon became one…_

_Some time later they were still within the dream and Serenity found the Silver Crystal sitting in her palm. She held it tightly to her realizing it was the only thing of her mother's that she had left. A shiver traveled up her spine, she felt like they were being watched._

_Serenity turned in Endymion's embrace to look out the balcony doors and saw her there. Beryl was floating close to her balcony glaring at Serenity through the windows. Serenity wasn't afraid though Beryl couldn't enter the Moon Palace. Serenity lifted herself onto her elbow uncaring of her nudity and glared right back at her. This women had destroyed everything she'd cared about in her past and she would not let it happened again. Beryl had almost taken her one true love from her today and she would pay dearly._

_"When I fight you again I will win, and I will make sure your soul rots in such a hell that you will suffer eternally," Serenity spat at Beryl. The Silver Imperium Crystal glowed brightly in her hand and Serena was asleep again._


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams and Memories

Hello! Ok, hmmm I'm thinking maybe two more chapters left to this fanfiction. Sad I know, but that means once I finish this one and my other fanfiction I can star new ones! The question is do you guys want an epilogue to this story? I wasn't planning on putting one in, but if you guys want one I could come up with something. I started typing this chapter at 8 o'clock at night, but my family was watching a very interesting movie and I went down to watch it and ended up sitting through it. So now it's about 12:30 and I'm finally getting it posted so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Cresentpal:** It is sad that this fanfiction must soon come to a close, but it actually has gone on a lot longer than I expected it to. I have to start learning how to make short stories, lol.

**Magicalbrat:** Thanks for the review! I love your pen name

**Ideagala:** Thanks a lot! It makes me feel very special that you think my story should be an episode. It's exactly what an author loves to hear!

**Girl of Darkness:** The dream was well a dream, but they both dreamed it so. It ddin't really happen, but it was kindof like a dream experience that happend in their subconciouse, but didn't happen in real life. I know confusing, but thats the only way I can explain it, lol.

**Lovenhope:** Thanks! Many mroe sweet moments coming up as well

**Chapter 12: Dreams and Memories**

Serena opened her eyes the next morning and found herself in Darien's arms. Alarm took over her and she quickly flooded Darien's body with the Silver Crystal's power checking for any injuries. When she found everything was working fine she let out a sigh of relief, and gripped the Silver Crystal which was around her neck sending it a prayer of thanks. Without the Crystal she wouldn't have been able to heal Darien without the cost of her own life.

"I don't really need the energy boost this morning, but thanks anyway," she heard a deep voice mumble. She looked up and saw Darien deep blue eyes staring back at hers, the emotions swirling in his eyes were almost too much for Serena to see.

There was love shining in his eyes, and recognition on more than one level. Underneath it all was a well hidden desire, Serena blushed remembering her dream last night.

"You had the dream to?" he inquired catching the thought from her mind. He read her mind so easily she squeaked in surprise. She felt much more aware of him, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Before she'd only really been able to pick up loudly broadcasted thoughts, and they'd had to send the thoughts to each other. But now Serena could easily tell that while he was looking at her, he couldn't help but notice how her body was pressed up against him. And without warning he began picturing the very intimate details of the dream they'd shared together last night.

Serena blushed crimson, but Darien only looked mildly amused. Ok, so it was obvious that last night's dream had woven them even closer together.

"It's very obvious Serena, I don't even know why you were thinking about it," he said.

"Well of course I'm going to think about it. Apparently when we had…don't look at me like that Darien. Apparently when doing, um that."

"You mean making love," he said leaning done to nuzzle her ear, his tongue darting out to trace the delicate shell.

"Yes," she sighed in annoyance, "It obviously wove us closer together." she said trying to concentrate on the conversation they were having, but it was getting very hard.

"And why do you think that my little scientist?"

"Because our souls recognize one another," Serena said a weird feeling of calm coming over her. She sighed as Darien's kisses traveled down her neck and across her collar bone.

"I think my soul recognized yours the moment I saw you Serenity," he whispered. Serena felt a melting warmth bloom over her as he used her past name, he remembered.

"I agree Endymion," she gasped as his mouth found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She leaned forward and caught his ear with her teeth, her tongue soon followed to sooth the sting, "Do you remember anything about the dream last night Darien? Because I do," she whispered huskily into his ear. Darien moaned and leaned his head into her attentions.

Serena placed a loving kiss on his chin and when she lifted her lips to find his they were already moving under hers. Their lips rubbed against each other's in perfect synchronization, the kiss stayed teasingly light. Tongues dipped in for a taste but pulled back quickly. They didn't even have to read each other's minds, they were so in tune with each other now they knew exactly what the other wanted. Serena ran her hands up Darien's chest pausing to rub each defined muscle she felt beneath her hands. Darien moaned under her mouth and Serena gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled his mouth more firmly against hers. When his was applying just the right amount of pressure so she was purring like a cat, she ran her hands slowly down his chest again.

She felt Darien shift their bodies so he was comfortly reclining on the large pillows on his bed. That thought crossed Serna's mind for a second, they were on Darien's bed. The scent of roses surrounded them both, but that thought was soon discarded. Darien's mouth grew hungry and aggressive under hers and Serena couldn't help but respond. She felt like a seductress, completely empowered. Serenity bent both of her legs on each side of his hips and sat up. She smiled down at him as his hands rose to her hips, she was intimately straddling his waist; he retuned the smile.

Serena leaned forward and placed another kiss on his chin and with that devilish smile she began to trail kisses down his neck much like Darien did for her. Soon her chin was nudging the collar of his shirt, and Darien let out a moan and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt Serena's hot wet mouth move over him.

He felt her tiny little hands come up and slid the first button of his shirt free. Looking at him like he was a particularly good tasting ice-cream, she leaned down and her mouth moved over the new skin reveled. Her mouth kissed, licked, and sucked that new piece of golden bronze skin until Darien thought he would go mad, but he was powerless to stop her.

Her hands moved down slowly slipping the other buttons opened with excruciating slowness and Darien soon felt a cool draft of air on his chest. He tangled his hand in Serena's sparkling silver hair holding onto her like an anchor. Serena's mouth moved down his chest leaving a glistening wet trail behind. Her hands slowly pulled open his shirt baring his chest to her, and slowly peeling it down his arms.

Her mouth moved over his chest, kissing and sucking wherever she pleased. Her arms went around his back and ran her hands up and down the muscles of his back, tracing them with her fingers. Darien reached down and took her shoulders pulling her away from him.

"You little minx!" he whispered, but was unable to keep the small laugh out of his voice. Serena just gave him a smile and he jerked her mouth back to him, their bodies fit hers soft and curvy while his was hard and muscular. His mouth moved over hers dominating and aggressive, Serena was making her soft little mewling sounds that drove Darien mad.

His hands reached down and tugged at her shirt, they broke away long enough for Darien to tug it over her head and toss it away with his shirt. Their lips meshed together again, melting in a rush of heat. Serena practically molded herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her skin tingled as his hands ran up and down her sides, she sighed as his hands moved around to her back.

Serena felt her bra come undone with a small snap, and the cool air on her back only made her feel hotter than before. She felt the straps fall from her shoulders, but she barley paid any attention to it. They'd made love in the dream they'd had last night, but it hadn't been in real life. The sensations she was feeling were ten times brighter in real life, she would've never imagined it would be like this. All sensible thought was being swept away by the torrent of desire pouring over her like lava, and from the groans Darien was making he felt the same way.

Darien pulled away from her and Serena let out a whimper of protest, but Darien's mouth was on her neck again erasing all coherent thought. Serena cried out as she felt his mouth on her chest doing everything that she'd done to him just moments before. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her hips moved against him insistently.

_I need you!_ she cried out in her mind.

_I know,_ he said his mouth latching onto a particularly sensitive spot.

"Dairen," she moaned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but we've got four new scouts apparently downstairs waiting to talk to you two," came Jadeite's voice from behind them near the vicinity of the door.

Serena went ramrod stiff, and her face went beat red. Darien pulled the comforter around them both and he glared at Jadeite over her shoulder.

"Don't look at me!" Jadeite said holding his hands up in defense, "You have the other seven out here too."

"He lies!" shrieked someone that sounded like Mina outside the door. There was a thump and a squeal, Jadeite rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. Mina and Raye both fell into the room, Amy and Lita were both standing nearby. So were Malachite, Zoicite and Nephrite.

"Don't look at us Prince, they were hear first, we just stopped to see what the commotion was about," Nephrite said.

"That's not true!" Raye cried out indignantly.

"Can you all please leave!" Serena shirked to mortified to even turn around. She borrowed even deeper into the comforter trying to hide from the world.

"I agree with her, get out all of you," Darien said getting up to shoo them out of the room with his death-glare. When they were finally out he turned back to Serena to find her huddling under the covers trying to get her shirt back on. He gave the door another death-glare at the door then walked back over to Serena. He lift up the covers to look at her dark figure tugging her shirt over her head.

He smiled, "Are you planning on coming out?"

"Never," she mumbled.

Darien laughed and pulled the covers off of her, her face was still red and she was fiddling a lot with her hands.

"Don't worry Serena," he said kissing her on her forehead then ruffling her hair. "They were the ones at fault not us,"

"You don't understand, the girls don't know the meaning of keeping a secret, Luna's going to find out and she's going to make my ears bleed." Serena moaned hiding her face in her hands.

"C'mon Serena," he said tugging her to her feet, "Didn't Jadeite say something about four new scouts waiting for us downstairs?"

Serena followed Darien reluctantly downstairs when they passed Mina in the hallway Serena gave her her own death-glare. Mina gave her a helpless look, then scurried away.

Serena returned her focus to where she was walking and saw indeed that there were four girls sitting on the couch. One had short blond hair and if she wasn't dressed in a skirt, she might've assumed it was a guy. Sitting next to her was a very pretty girl with sea-green hair. Next to her was a girl with long green hair and a small girl with short purple hair.

Having a strange feeling of déjà vu she let Darien lead her to the couch across from them and sit her down on it. Nephrite and Malachite were standing near by, but Serena fixed her gaze on the four women sitting across from her.

"Um, I only caught the part about you being scouts we never heard about, me and Darien were um…" Serena fumbled her face turning slightly red again.

"We were a little busy earlier, but we heard that you wanted to talk to us," Darien said taking over for Serena.

"We felt the Crystal appear," spoke the little girl on the far left.

"Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Michelle, and this is Amara, Setsuna, and Hotaru." the girl with sea-green hair said.

"Nice to meet you," Serena said giving them a wane smile.

"It's true we're the scouts of the Outer solar system,"

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Why didn't you guys reveal yourselves until now, if you are Sailor Scouts?" Darien asked.

"It wasn't our time to reveal yourselves yet, but we felt the Crystal awaken and the distress of our Princess." Amara said with a sudden intensity.

"The balance of time was disrupted when Princess Serenity woke up early, I was afraid the Crystal might not appear at all," Setsuna said.

"So, why are you here?" Serena asked a little confused.

"We're here to protect you as your other scouts, and the fates have said you will need our help when you go to defeat Beryl," Hotaru said in a soft spoken voice.

"We appreciate your help, it's just a little new to us, we had no idea you existed." Darien said.

"That's alright Prince, we understand. We must go now, but we'll be in touch and nearby." Michelle said as the stood. Serena stood and said a hasty good-bye to them as they walked out the door. Once they'd left Serena collapsed back onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Are you ok?" Darien asked.

"I'm fine, it's just… a little much." Serena said rubbing her forehead. Before Darien could respond Mina and Raye burst into the room and dragged Serena to her feet.

"Sorry about this Darien, but we need a little girl time together, and Luna is having a fit!" Mina said beginning to drag Serena off. Darien however stood and plucked Serena from their grasps and brought her back to him.

"Sorry girls but Serena is not going anywhere without me at this moment. So you'll have to drag me along with you." he said rubbing his chin on the top of Serena's head.

The girls seemed perfectly fine with this and led them to the main room of the basement. The guys of course were guys and had set up many assorted games like a pool table, phooze ball, and air hockey. At that moment Zoicite and Jadeite were in a very heated match and didn't even look at them when they passed them to walk into the sitting room.

"SERENA!" came the enraged voice of Luna as Darien sat Serena down on his lap on a bean-bag chair. The enraged cat was standing in front of them her tail twitching back and forth, her hair standing up on end.

"What do you think you were doing this morning!" came Luna's scolding voice.

Serena blushed again, but stuttered, "Well, um…Luna it was kind of in the heat of the moment,"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You did a lot in the heat of the moment, from what I heard from the girls."

"Guys!" Serena shirked, "Who started this anyway?"

They all pointed to Raye, "It wasn't my fault all I heard was a bunch of moaning from the room and I thought you'd kicked Darien off the bed or something. I didn't expect to peak in and see you kissing his chest," she squeaked. "Amy came next!"

"I did not!" Amy said indignantly.

"I couldn't help it Serena, I see the three of them peaking through the door and you're wrapped around Darien like saran wrap."

Serena groaned and clutched her head in her hands.

"Wipe that look off your face Luna," Darien said raising an eyebrow, "I've seen you look with Artemis and I'm sure you've had your own 'heated moments'"

All eyes turned towards Luna, and she didn't dignify that with a response, as the girls immediately began hounding Luna and Artemis, Darien sneaked in a small kiss.

"Thank you for that," Serena said gratefully.

"You're welcome," he got a smug teasing smile on his face, "Don't worry we'll finish what we started later," he said gently tugging on her ear.

"Young couples don't care much about privacy these days to they," Nephrite observed from the Gaming Room.

"Shut-up!" Serena yelled at them not knowing if she would ever get over her mortification.

Darien threw back his head and laughed, and for the first time in a while he felt at home. With Serena in his arms, and his friends surrounding them all.

That night Serena lay in her own bed, at Luna's request, and she felt distinctly lonely. She'd tossed and turned for a while, but she couldn't get to sleep. Serena let out a gusty sigh then closed her eyes determined to go to sleep. And then she was…

_She was standing on her balcony of her room, and Beryl was floating in front of her sneering at her. _

_"I'm right here Princess, kill me why don't you? You have the Crystal, why don't you kill me Princess?" she taunted._

_Serena just stared at her all of her hate for this one women swelling up within her, but this was a dream, and it wouldn't so her any good to battle Beryl in a dream._

_"Are you scared Princess? I could crush you right now." Beryl said raising a hand towards Serena. Serena's hands flew to her throat as she felt as if it was closing in around itself. She gasped for air and glared at Beryl._

It's just a dream,_ Serena thought to herself. She almost fell to the ground, her lungs wouldn't work, they felt like they were collapsing._

It's just a dream_, she said to herself again. Black spots began to whirl all around her._

Just open your eyes_, and she did._

Serena shot up in her bed gasping for air her hand flying to her throat. She took in sweet deep gulps of air. She just sat there gasping for a little trying to catch her breath. She looked around fearfully, but she saw no one in the room. Still, the shadows in the corners seemed to jump out at her, causing Serena to scramble from her bed. She staggered down the hallway into Darien's room.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Battle

Hello everyone! I'm up at my cousin's house right now, so sadly there will be some delays because my mom wants me to spend more time playing with my cousins than writing. I wish I could get more writing in while I'm up here, but I'm lucky just to have gotten this chapter out. I'm very sad to say that this is the second to last chapter in this fanfiction. I've had much fun and I hope you guys have as well, Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Since some of you have asked me to do a sequel to this story I've gotten to thinking about it. I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but now that you've put the idea into my head I think I will. So **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!** I think I will call it **_What These Ears Cannot Hear _**in relation to this fanfiction. So watch out for it, because I will post it once I get started on it. I'll let you guys know in the next chapter what it will be about.

**Angelrider93:** Thanks so much for reviewing, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long. Sadly due to circumstances beyond my control there has been delay in my writing.

**Kayla: **It's alright don't worry the Outers will soon appear again. I guess I will do an epilogue, and as I wrote above I will in fact be doing a sequel

**Lostsoulsbrokenhearts: **Don't worry it's finishing up, I'm glad that I managed to write a good funny mortification scene.

**Melis: **Ok, I've got three votes for an epilogue so I will give you an epilogue!

**Lovenhope: **I'm glad that you liked that I put the Outers in, I wasn't planning to but they ended up in there anyway.

**Girl of Darkness: **Yes, privacy is a thing that no longer exists in this world. Don't worry there is fighting in this chapter, I know there hasn't been a lot in this fanfiction, so I'm kind of cramming it all into one chapter. Let me know how you like it.

**MoonChild9288:** Wow! You've paid me one of the highest compliments! I love Alicia Blade as well, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Sadly this story is almost done, but as written above there will be a sequel

**Danielle Britton: **Thanks a bunch! It's alright if you can only review one story; it's enough for me to now that you're reading both.

Chapter 13: Final Stand 

Serena's shaky hand clutched the doorknob to Darien's bedroom and slowly eased the door open not wanting to wake him. When she saw he as sound asleep she couldn't help but smile. The effects of her dream still lingered with her so she shut the door behind her and climbed onto his bed beside him. She managed without waking him to ease herself under the covers beside him. She scooted closer beside him and curled into his side, she wrapped an arm around her waist like he always did for her and inhaled his scent of roses surrounding her. She felt the tension seep out of her, as long as she was with Darien she was safe. She sighed and fell asleep again.

When Serena woke up the next morning Darien was no longer beside him, when she looked around for him she heard the shower running in the other room. She lay back on the pillows with a sigh trying to resist the urge to peak into his mind and see him through his eyes. Serena had the strangest urge to hop in the shower and join him. She quickly put an end to that thought knowing that he would catch it and they'd already made enough of a scene yesterday.

She heard a laugh from the shower, and Darien waltzed out with only a towel on. Serena eyes went wide and her mouth went dry, she pulled her gaze away immediately. Sadly, Darien didn't help coming right up beside the bed tipping her face up to his with a hand under her chin.

"Have I told you I loved you lately," he said leaning down to steal a soft gentle kiss. Serena felt a warmth bloom over her for more than one reason.

"No you haven't, say it again," she demand moving the kiss up to the next stage,

"I love you Serena," he whispered again. Serena sighed in content then reclined back against savoring the taste of him in her mouth. Darien gave her a wicked smile then walked out of the room. Feeling giddy with happiness Serena practically bounced out of his room and into hers to get dressed for the day. She walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast as she promised, and she was soon happily watching all of the Generals and Darien eat away.

She turned back around to do some dishes, but a voice entered her head interrupting her thoughts.

_It would be so easy,_ the voice said dripping with malice. Serena stopped what she was doing staring down into the murky water trying not to panic.

_What are you doing in my head Beryl,_ Serena responded just as easily.

_It would be so easy to kill the ones you love. With just a thought I could cease their hearts from beating, and there would be nothing you could do about it._

_Shut up Beryl._

_You don't believe me, I could cut off their air like I did to you last night, but it wouldn't be a dream. There would be nothing you could do and your precious little family would cease to exist._

"No!" Serena cried out turning around. Darien immediately stood walking over to her.

"What's wrong Serena?"

_So easy Serena, his face would turn blue in an instant and then he would fall to the floor, dead._

"No I won't let you!" Serena whispered fiercely.

_You can't stop me Princess._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Serena yelled throwing a burst of power behind her words driving Beryl from her mind.

"Serena what is wrong?" Darien demanded taking a hold of her shoulders, Serena looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time, but just shook her head.

"It's just Beryl trying to mess with me," She responded weakly. Darien frowned he couldn't didn't pick up any of their conversation, it was as if Beryl had blocked them somehow.

"Are you alright Serena?" Malachite asked.

"I-I fine," Serena answered.

Darien didn't seem to convinced, but her let the matter drop. The day went on without much happening, but Serena was tense all day long. She felt a resolution came over her, and she knew that today was the day. She didn't know how she knew she just did. And she didn't want anyone else involved; it was too easy for them to get hurt. She needed to get out of the house without anyone noticing. It wouldn't be too hard, but Serena's mission was a tough one.

Around mid-day all the Generals and Darien were in the basement involved in some kind if tournament, it was easy for Serena to slip out the front door. As she walked down the streets she knew so well, she looked upon everything, as the last time she would see it. She was outside the protection of the house, and somewhere in the back of her mind Serena knew that she might die, as her mother had. The Silver Crystal was such a powerful thing, but Beryl needed to be defeated. She'd issued a direct challenge to Serena, threatening those she loved, and she had to answer that challenge.

With the resolution within her came the anger and determination. She would defeat Beryl and avenge her mother and lost kingdom. Beryl would never harm another being again; she would make sure of that. She felt guilty just leaving like that but she didn't want the others involved.

When Serena reached the park and she looked up at the sunlit sky. She wasn't afraid to die, not like this. She was going to defeat Beryl and rid the world of this evil forever, which was worth dying for.

She lifted her face to the sky and said in a voice worthy of a monarch, "I'm here Beryl to answer the challenge you made on my loved ones. Show yourself and I will show you your death."

There came and evil mocking laugh all around her, but Serena was unfazed by it. In front of her a portal ripped itself open, on the other side was a bare white wasteland.

"Then, come and play Princess," snickered a voice from the other side. Serena made a move to step through in, but a voice behind her stopped her from stepping through.

"Did you think to go alone Princess Serenity?"

Serena turned to see the four outer Scouts standing behind her.

"We are your faithful scouts sworn to protect you, we would not allow you to go alone," Neptune spoke.

"Your Prince is on his way, distinctly mad at you," Saturn said quietly.

"I did not want you and the others to get hurt," Serena said to the others turning around.

"We can do not other than protect you, if you fall Princess we fall with you," Pluto said.

"Serena!" Serena heard a voice call; she turned to see a furious Darien running towards her.

"What did you think you were doing?" he demanded taking her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Darien," Serena said softly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Serena! Did you think I would let you waltz in there alone, let them snatch you again like before!" He said giving her a little sake. Behind his anger Serena could see the fear for her, the terror that they might take her again. Serena gave him a soft smile, and placed her palm on his cheek.

"I only thought of your and the other's safety my love. But I can see there is no stopping you, if you are to accompany me in battle I would have you call me Meatball Head one more time," she said. Darien got this defeated look on his face, he'd wanted to stay mad at her, but she undid his with a couple of sentences.

"I love you Meatball Head," he said fiercely leaning down to capture her lips with his. Serena savored it, as she never had before, this was their last kiss, the last one they would share. When they surfaced for air the Generals had joined them.

"I sent a message to the inners, they will be teleporting to us soon," Zoicite said.

Serena nodded smiling at the all, they stuck by her unconditionally, and that her love them all even more. She barley knew the Outers, but they were willing to follow her to the death.

Serena turned and with Darien holding onto her she steeped through the portal. The change was immediate, the air became cold and fridge, the ground beneath her held no life, and the stench of evil was in the air.

Serena clutched the Silver Imperium Crystal in her hand and silver light burst around her. She was soon standing in her gown as Princess Serenity, and behind her Darien had become Endymion. The Inners soon appeared around them with the same determined looks on their faces. Serenity didn't need to say anything, but began to walk forward. On the horizon there was an ominous black cloud, but it did nothing to deter them.

Soon there was a crack in the ground and a huge ice crystal burst from the ground before them. On top of it Beryl stood there laughing at them, she'd fused together with Queen Metalia for the final battle; Serenity already knew the outcome. With a wave of her hands, the Crystal was a glow and they were lifted up by an ice pillar that jutted from the ground.

"Ready to die Princess?" Beryl taunted.

"I am your death Beryl you knew that the moment you saw me in the Silver Millennium," Serenity said the Scouts and Generals forming a circle around them, Endymion stood behind her arms around her waist.

With a thought she sent forth a blast of power and like their battle before their attacks met each other in the middle of them. Serenity's body shook under the force of the power coursing through her body. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before; the power was so immense she was afraid it would tear her body apart.

Endymion was there feeling her distress, he himself was shocked at the amount of power flowing through the Crystal. Beryl added energy to her attack and the shock of the blast nearly knocked Serenity off her feet.

Endymion's arms steadied her, and through their link he added his own power to hers. Serenity felt the sudden burst of warm golden energy flow through her and her attack became steadier almost immediately.

Around her over the screaming wind she heard all of the Scouts and the Generals calling out their transformation sequences. As each one of them did Serenity felt the rush of power, and soon the Silver Crystal was glowing like a rainbow in her hands. The power was so bright and so pure the darkness ran from it, trying to escape back to the shadows.

Beryl let out a terrifying shriek as she saw the power emitting from the Crystal grow ten-times stronger. Serenity smiled, she knew now she was more powerful, she could defeat Beryl.

"I sentence you to an eternity in darkness. Your soul will never find peace and will instead suffer in agony alone for the rest of time," Serenity spoke her voice echoing all around them. Beryl yelled out in denial, but she knew it was futile.

Serenity reached deep inside of her and grasped the last of her power, and knew she held her very life force in her hands. Without reservation she sent it throughout the Crystal in a sudden burst of power and the light pushed through the darkness and hit Beryl straight on.

Beryl screamed as she felt the power of the Silver Crystal in her, it as like she'd been thrown into a churning volcano of light. She could feel her body bit by bit disintegrating and it was an unending agony. As the world disappeared around her she let out one final yell than disappeared from this world, to another place where her soul would be tormented forever.

Serenity felt gentle warmth traveling up her arms, and surrounding them all, Serena reverted back into her normal form snuggling into Darien's arms her last breath sighing out of her.

Authors Note: Please don't kill me and don't' worry, the epilogue will wrap everything up, and I remind you there is a sequel. Till next time


	14. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Sadly, this is the epilogue of this story sob sob I'll miss you all. But I will start another fanfiction right away after I finish My Beloved Pirate, so I hope I can see all of you on my new fanfictions. If you haven't heard there is a sequel to this story, so that is what is coming up next. It will be out soon as well. THANK YOU EVERYONE! Please enjoy the epilogue!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Baby Boo Angel:** No, Serena will not die; I can't make a sequel without Serena now can I, lol.

**Sunny38: **Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story! I'm glad you've enjoyed it thanks a bunch!

**Magicalbrat:** And the sequel will come!

**Ideagala:** If you add me to your author alert list then you will get an e-mail when I post the next story. I have to finish up my other fanfiction first, and then I can get to work on the sequel. So watch out for it

**Lovenhope:** Your welcome, thank you for sticking with my story until the end

**Kayla:** I'm not sure if I'll have the Outers in the sequel, but Serena is my favorite character as well, but I did have this idea of where I could make this fanfiction into a four story series, and the Outers would be in the third one, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do it.

**Girl of Darkness: **Thanks I'll be looking for your reviews when I post the sequel and my other fanfictions

**Epilogue**

Darien awoke shaking his head trying to remember exactly where he was, he was lying on a bed that looked very familiar…Darien shot straight up, the battle! Had they won, where was Serena?

He jumped out of the bed and one look at the room told him he was in Serenity's old bedroom in the Moon Palace. He whirled toward the balcony and saw a Serena's familiar figure standing out on it. She'd already heard him awaken and she walked back into the room and smile on her face.

"Serena?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes Darien, we won Beryl has been defeated and is gone from this world forever," she spoke with pure happiness in her voice. Darien walked forward and picked her up in his arms hugging her to him.

"Then I am glad, but why are we here Serena? This is our dream place," he asked pulling away. And this was their dream place, whenever they dreamt together, it would always be here. This time however it didn't feel like a dream, everything felt so real and life like.

"You're right this isn't a dream," Serena said catching his thought. "Before I collapsed I had one wish, that before I died, that I got to spend one last night with you,"

Darien looked up in alarm, "Y-You can't be dying Serena!"

"Don't worry I'm not, the Crystal didn't use all of my life force, but…when we and the others wake up we will remember nothing."

"Nothing at all," Darien said in dismay.

"That is how it's supposed to be, so I asked if I could spend one more night with you, and the Crystal has granted my request. I have one more night with you," Serena said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will find you when we wake up Serena, just like before. We are drawn to each other and I will find you again, remember that," he spoke fiercely bringing their lips together.

Their lips met and the world seemed to explode around them, all too soon they were on the bed together again, just like in their dream before, but this was not a dream. This was real, and they would have their one night before they were parted again.

Serena clutched him to her never wanting to let him go, but she knew forced beyond their control seemed to tear them apart. As their clothes were discarded, and Darien was upon her, their connection was truly complete. Like in the Silver Millennium there could be no Serena without Darien, no Endymion without Serenity.

They both began to glow as bright as a small sun their powers were merged, their very souls. Serena gave Darien one last loving smile, and Darien returned it.

"I love you Darien."

"And I love you Serena."

And then they were both gone, asleep in their own beds, but their souls connected.

The next day all of the girls woke up not knowing anything about their lives as Scouts or as extremely good friends. Serena and Darien didn't know each other and became arch enemies once more. The Generals were still living together, but knew nothing about the girls, Serena, or Darien.

But soon Luna would be forced to bring light to their ignorance, and bring the Scouts back once more. That day arrived to quickly when a meteor crashed into Earth and a new kind of monster appeared, and Luna had to awaken Sailor Moon once again. And that is where our sequel begins…

The End

**Author's Note: **I want to say THANK YOU to everyone again, I love you all for reviewing and I hope I can see you on my other stories as well. Here are the titles of my fanfictions that will be coming out.

My new fanfiction: **Silver Forest**

The Sequel to this story is called:** What These Ears Cannot Hear**

Look for them; I hope to see your reviews again real soon!


End file.
